Everwood: Season 3
by Princess Pinky
Summary: My version of how Season 3 should go. Everything is perfect for Ephram, at least he thinks so, until he comes home and gets very unexpected news from his girlfriend, Amy Abbott! This will effect both their lives forever! And what about pregnant Madison?
1. End Of The Summer Bliss

A/N: This is the first "Everwood" fanfiction I've ever written. Be nice. lol I like "Everwood" and I loved the season 2 Season Finale! So please don't be mad about the idea, it's just something I thought would be interesting....The town that Madison lives in is made up, but if it happens to be real, I swear I didn't know. lol There will be 22 episodes/chapters, like there would be in a real season. And I will try to update every day (I've already written the entire "season"). I hope you'll review.

**[3.01]** _**End Of The Summer Bliss**_

----August 2, 2004----  
  
Ephram leaned back in his plane seat. He was going home and life was good. He smiled to himself. He'd been told by many of the people at Julliard that he had an extremely high chance of getting into the school, when it was time. He glanced down at his fingers. Sometimes they hurt, after playing the piano so much, but after an entire summer of playing, he barely felt a thing. Thoughts and images of Amy Abbott filled his mind. "Amy, I can't wait to see you." He muttered, as a ray of sunlight passed by his window and then he drifted off to sleep.  
  
----  
  
Madison placed her hand over her roughly 6 month pregnant belly. She winced a little, as a wave of nausea washed over her body. She dropped the yellow #2 pencil that she was holding and placed her hand to her mouth, then the nausea passed. "I thought that usually went away by the sixth month?" She asked, aloud. It wasn't that often that she felt sick, but every once in a while. She looked around her small and very empty apartment. She'd moved in, not too long after she told Dr. Brown about the baby. The apartment was located just outside of Everwood, a small town called Green Pines, that was so little it probably wasn't even on a map. The apartment was 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom, 1 living room, and 1 kitchen. But the living room connected right to the kitchen, so it was like one small room that was cut in half. Everything was tiny, the carpet was extremely worn, there was no A/C, and the heater barely worked. But it was all Madison could afford right now, just barely, and that was because she rented the apartment from an elderly woman who lived across the hall and gave her a discount for helping her to take her daily medication and run occasional errands. The apartment was just $100 a month, for rent. She picked up her pencil again and began to write her monthly letter to Dr. Brown.  
  
----  
  
Amy paced back and forth in her room, she'd been doing this for the last 3 hours. She knew Ephram was coming home today. She stopped and took a few calming breaths. There were two scenes that continued to replay themselves in Amy's mind, over and over; one was blurry, but she could remember every feeling and emotion that she felt and the second was as clear as day, but it still felt numb. _How in the world am I going to explain this?_ She thought, warily. She placed her hand on her bed, keeping herself steady, then her nails dug into the bed and her vision became blurry as salty tears clouded her eyes. "I can't do this..I just can't!" She exploded, as she fell face first into her bed and buried her head in her pillow. Her body shook every few minutes, as she sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
----  
  
"Are you leaving now?" Dr. Harold Abbot questioned, as he filed away a few choice papers.  
  
Dr. Andy Brown nodded. "Why yes, Dr. Abbot. Ephram's plane will be in soon and I need to be there to greet him."  
  
Harold waved his arm, motioning towards the door. "Go, go. Who wants you here anyway?" He said, only half joking.  
  
Andy raised his eyebrows. "Why in such a hurry? Do you have..plans?"  
  
Harold ignored the comment.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Andy suddenly asked.  
  
Harold shut the filing cabinet and spun around. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you've been acting strangely for the past few months." Andy said, as he grabbed his coat from a nearby coat rack.  
  
"No..Well, actually, it's Amy." Harold said, slowly.  
  
"Amy? What could possibly be wrong with her?" Andy asked, curiously.  
  
Harold shrugged. "I don't know. If I did, do you think I'd be having this conversation with you?"  
  
"Well, did she suddenly fail in Summer School?" Andy asked.  
  
"No, no! It's not that at all. She's just...been withdrawn. In her room a lot. Not depressed, like after Colin.." Harold's voice trailed off and an uneasy silence filled the room. He quickly turned away and began to shuffle through a folder that was on his desk, to avoid eye contact with his co- worker. "Anyway, she's been sort of, sick. Not very hungry, slightly anxious or nervous, and not feeling too well. She's been sleeping in later as well."  
  
Andy seemed to nod, as he grabbed a plastic bag from his desk that contained his bills for the month. "Maybe she's worried about starting school again? Or it could be about her new relationship with my son, maybe she's having second thoughts?"  
  
Harold seemed to consider the possibility. "Possibly. I..Hmm, I just don't know." He closed the folder then glanced at the clock. "What time did you say Ephram's flight comes in?"  
  
"Four-thirty." Andy answered, as he followed Harold's gaze. "Oh, looks like that's my que. Well, I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Unfortunately." Harold quipped.  
  
Andy rolled his eyes as he exited the office.  
  
----  
  
A loud, rhythmic thudding came from outside of Amy's bedroom door. "Amy? Hello? Amy? Hey, wake up in there! We've got to get down there, to the airport, so we can see Ephram on time!" Bright hollered, as he gave another loud thud to his younger sister's bedroom door.  
  
----  
  
Amy slid off her bed and walked over to the mirror. She quickly smoothed her hair, applied some pink lip gloss, and wiped her eyes. "I look fine, right?" She glanced at the mirror again and shook her head. She walked over to her draw and shuffled through her shirts, then pulled out a loose fitting light pink peasant top. She quickly changed into the top and walked back to the mirror, turned to her side, and then to the other side. "That's okay." She muttered. The top was a size too big for her, because when she saw the top it had been the only one like it in that size and the ones in her sizes were gone, she'd hoped that it would fit her later on. Now she was grateful that it was too big. She grabbed a tissue from her box of tissues and wiped her nose, then grabbed a small purse and walked towards the door. She wore a loose fitting knee length peach colored skirt and off- white sandals.  
  
----  
  
Bright raised his hand to hit the door again, when it opened. "Finally! Jeeze, did you get lost or something?"  
  
Amy sent a glare at her older brother. "No, I just heard loud banging at my door and thought the house was being raided. I figured I'd wait until it was safe to come out.." She gave Bright a sideways glance. "Apparently it wasn't." With that, she brushed past Bright and headed down to the front door.  
  
Bright rolled his eyes. "Sisters." He muttered, before following Amy.  
  
----  
  
Ephram's eyes fluttered open, as the female pilot's voice came onto the intercom. He cupped his mouth to cover a yawn.  
  
"It is now four o' clock, passengers. We should be landing in about a half an hour. Please relax and enjoy the remainder of your trip and we thank you for riding Continental Airlines." The Pilot's Voice echoed through the plane.  
  
Ephram moved around in his seat to get comfortable; his arm had begun to fall into it's own sleep, while the rest of him slept. He reached into his pocket, with his hand that wasn't feeling heavy and numb, then removed a picture of him and Amy. He felt a smile spread across his face. This picture had been taken by a random woman at the airport, at Ephram's request, just before Amy had to return home after spending a week with him in New York City. He felt the millions of tiny invisible pins and needles stab into his hand and he squeezed his hand, in spite of the awful feeling. With his fully awake hand, he set the photo in his lap and traced Amy's face with his finger. _She is so beautiful._ He thought. All summer long the only thing he'd thought about was Amy and Julliard. Every so often he thought of Madison and he still cared for her, but his heart was with Amy now, at least he thought so. He admired Amy's smile. She looked so happy, they both looked so happy; each with an arm wrapped around the other's shoulders. Then his mind raced back to the night before. What a night it had been; the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him. His heart pounded as he thought of seeing Amy again. The millions or pins and needles had reduced to thousands now and he wiggled his fingers a few more times and glanced down at his watch: 4:15 P.M. _Wow, how time flies by when you think of the person that your world revolves around._ He thought.  
  
----  
  
Andy and Delia got out of the car.  
  
"Do you think he'll be happy with the cake?" Delia asked, breaking the silence between her and her Father.  
  
Andy glanced at his daughter and smiled. "I think he'll love it, after all, you and Nina did make one of his favorites."  
  
Delia nodded, approving her Father's response. "When does the plane arrive, again?"  
  
"Four-thirty." Andy answered, as he glanced at his watch. Then he saw another car pull into the parking lot.  
  
"Hey look, it's Bright!" Delia said, as she stared ahead. "And Amy, I think."  
  
Moments later, the car pulled into a parking space next to Andy's car. Then Bright and Amy proceeded to get out.  
  
"Hello, Bright." Andy greeted, as he locked the driver's car door on his car.  
  
"'Sup Dr. Brown." Bright greeted. He shut his door. "Hey Delia. What's that?" He asked, indicating the chocolate cake.  
  
Delia smiled. "A chocolate cake that Nina and I made for Ephram."  
  
"Mmmm! Looks delicious!" Bright commented. He got a whiff of the cake and his stomach growled. "Well, anyway. Maybe we should go inside?"  
  
The four people made their way inside the airport.  
  
----4:35 P.M.----  
  
Ephram grabbed his bag, as it went by with the other luggage. Then he turned and glanced into the large crowd of people. Then a specific face caught his attention and he seemed to glow with happiness. "Amy!" He called, as he dashed for her. But as he reached her, he knew something was wrong.  
  
"Welcome back, Ephram." Delia said, as she held up the cake. "Nina and I made this cake for you."  
  
Ephram flashed a small smile towards Delia. "Thanks, Delia. Tell Nina I said thanks for me, when you see her, okay?"  
  
Delia frowned, but nodded her head anyway.  
  
"Umm...how was your trip?" Bright asked, as he tried to break the ice.  
  
"It was...fine." Ephram replied, as he refocused on Amy. "Amy, is something wrong?"  
  
Amy folded her arms over her chest. "No, I'm just really tired."  
  
Ephram merely nodded. _She isn't being totally honest._ He thought, but he wouldn't go after it right now. He would talk to her alone, without his Father or Bright around.  
  
"It was just fine?" Andy asked. "You spend all summer at one of the best music schools and all you can say is that it was fine? Come on, tell us what happened." Andy urged.  
  
Ephram placed his arm around Amy's shoulder. "Actually, can we do that later? I was kinda hoping to talk to Amy about something." He half lied.  
  
Andy and Bright exchanged looks.  
  
"I'm going to wait by the car." Delia said, as she turned to go.  
  
Andy reached out and pulled her back. "Oh no you don't, I'll come with you. Ephram, Amy, you have ten minutes. After that, I'm coming back to find you."  
  
Bright shrugged. "I'll go with them and if you don't mind, Buddy, I'm going to take a slice of that cake..If it's all right with you, Delia?"  
  
Delia nodded. "Well, since Ephram doesn't even look interested.."  
  
Andy, Bright, and Delia turned and walked away.  
  
Ephram glanced back at Amy. "Something's wrong and I know it. What is it?"  
  
Amy refused to look Ephram in the eyes. "Look, Ephram..."  
  
"Are you..having second thoughts?" Ephram interrupted.  
  
Amy sighed heavily. "No, that's not it...I mean..." She rubbed her temples. "Look, I need to talk to you. It's very important."  
  
"Then talk. I don't care, my Dad can wait." Ephram said.  
  
"Not here. Not now." Amy replied.  
  
"When?" Ephram asked, quickly.  
  
"My house at seven o' clock. Just you." Amy replied, quickly. She wasn't even sure she could do this.  
  
Ephram instantly nodded. "Okay. I'll see you then. Anything else?"  
  
Amy shook her head. "No."  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Ephram asked.  
  
Amy hesitated, but was saved from answering when she heard Andy's voice.  
  
"I thought you said ten minutes?" Ephram interrupted, as soon as he heard his Father.  
  
"I just got a call from Dr. Abbot. He's on a house call and asked me to take care of something at the clinic for him, so we have to go now." Andy said, in an almost apologetic tone.  
  
"Amy, come with me. I told Mom that I'd pick up some things for dinner." Bright said, as he motioned his hand.  
  
"Just give us a minute to say bye." Ephram said, as he tried to stall for time.  
  
"Fine, but make it quick, lovebirds." Bright smirked, as he turned and headed back towards the entrance, where Delia was waiting.  
  
"Don't make it too long, like Bright said." Andy warned, as a quick thought of Madison flashed in his mind. He turned and followed after Bright and Delia.  
  
"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. You know we can get through it." Ephram said. He leaned in and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Amy didn't respond. "Yeah, sure." She replied, almost in a cold way. Then she turned and walked off.  
  
Ephram could feel a twinge of hurt and guilt floating inside him. _What could be so bad?_  
  
----6:30 P.M.----  
  
Madison made her way down to the small, rusty mail box that came with her tiny apartment. She fumbled with the sticky door and finally yanked it open. She pulled out 3 envelopes and deposited her letter, that was addressed to Dr. Andy Brown's P.O. Box. She pulled up the rusty red little flag on her mail box and then made her way back to her apartment. As she walked, she scanned the envelopes, but her mind drifted from the bills to her unborn child. She'd found out about a week ago that her baby would be a girl and she was thrilled. She had been thinking of names ever since and wanted to honor both her and Ephram in some way. She made her way inside the apartment, shut the door, and slid down onto an old chair. She reached over to a small, warped coffee table and pulled a piece of paper into her lap. It was full of names that had been crossed out. She had been trying to figure out if she should give her baby Ephram's last name or her own, or both. But then she finally decided that even though Andy refused to let Ephram know about the child, that their child should still carry Ephram's last name, in Ephram's honor.  
  
----  
  
Ephram nervously tapped his fingers on his bed. He took a few calming breaths and leaned back, imaging the wonderful moments he experienced during the week that Amy was with him in New York City. He opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. "Six-thirty-five. I better go." He said. he could barely keep himself from thinking about his conversation with Amy, earlier. She was so distant and withdrawn. He had no clue what could be so wrong. He made his way out of his room, into the living room, grabbed his keys, and then out the door. "Dad, I'm going over to Amy's for a little while. I'll be back by nine." He yelled, then he shut the door and quickly made his way to the car.  
  
----  
  
Amy paced back and forth in her room, yet again. She looked at the clock about every two minutes. Her hands trembled and she didn't know what she'd say, but she knew she had to say it somehow. She sat down on her bed and grabbed a glass of water, it was warm now, but it had been quite cold earlier. She wrinkled her nose as she took a sip and then set it back down. She heard a car drive down the street and immediately dashed to her bedroom window and looked out, but it wasn't Ephram's car. She sighed and began walking back to her bed.  
  
----7:05 P.M.----  
  
Amy dashed out the front door and onto the lawn. It was getting kind of dark, but she saw Ephram briskly walking to her. Then she loosened as she felt his arms wrap tightly around her.  
  
"What's wrong? I know there is something going on." Ephram whispered in Amy's ear, as he rubbed her arms and back.  
  
"Let's go to my room, first." Amy whispered back. She pulled from his grasp, even though she didn't want to, and walked back towards the house.  
  
Ephram followed Amy and was right at her heels.  
  
----  
  
Amy shut and locked the door, as Ephram seated himself on Amy's bed.  
  
"So, what's up?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Shh. Keep your voice low." Amy said. She waited a moment and then didn't hear any noises. A churning feeling flooded her stomach, but she ignored it and walked over to Ephram. "Do you remember that last night in New York City?" She asked.  
  
Ephram felt another grin spread across his face. "Yeah, how could I forget? It was the best night of my life." He gently touched Amy's cheek.  
  
Amy felt shivers go up her back. She loved his touch, but quickly pulled away. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Well..Ephram, I don't know how to say this, but...we...I..." She began to stutter and her words became a blur.  
  
Ephram stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Take a deep breath and then tell me." He said, calmly.  
  
Amy nodded and closed her eyes and breathed in; she smelt only Ephram and that made her a little more at ease, but not much. Then she opened her eyes and locked eyes with her boyfriend. "Ephram..." She said, slowly. "I think I'm pregnant."


	2. Caught In The Moment

A/N: Oh awesome! Six reviews! Thanks for reviewing, that was more than I thought I would get. lol Seeing as how this is my first ever "Everwood" fic, I didn't think it would be that good/people would like it. But thanks and here is the next episode/chapter. (Personally, it isn't as good as the first, but it has some things that everyone needs to know to understand this fic.) Piper xox Leo: lol What did I copy? Sorry, I just woke up and I'm a little big groggy. lol

**[3.02]** **_Caught In The Moment_**

----August 3, 2004----  
  
Bright was sitting in his room. It was about 5:00 A.M. on a Tuesday morning. Normally he'd be snoring peacefully, after all, it was the last week of summer vacation. But not today, and probably not the rest of the week, if not the rest of the weeks for a long time. He stared blankly at his ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He felt his hands curl into tight fists, as an image of Ephram Brown filled his mind. "Ephram.." He said, with hatred in his tone. He had been best friends with Ephram for a while now, but now just the mere thought of the boy made his stomach tighten in disgust. He wanted to tear the guy to pieces. _How could he do that to her?_ He wondered. His mind raced. He didn't blame Amy, it was Ephram's fault, it had to be. Things had been fine, until last night.  
  
_**----Flashback----**_  
  
_Bright casually was walking by his younger sister's bedroom, when he heard his best friend's voice. "Hey, it's what big brothers do, right?" He whispered to himself, as he glanced around to make sure nobody was watching. Then he leaned in next to the door, as quietly as possible, and began to listen to the conversation.  
  
----  
  
"Well..Ephram, I don't know how to say this, but...we...I..." Amy began to stutter and her words became a blur.  
  
"Take a deep breath and then tell me." Ephram said, calmly.  
  
There was a long pause and then Amy began to speak again. "Ephram..." She said, slowly. "I think I'm pregnant."  
  
----  
  
Bright pulled his head away from the door, his eyes large in shock. Did he just hear his little sister correctly? "Did she just tell Ephram, Ephram Brown, that she thinks she is pregnant?!" He choked out in a whisper. His heart pounded, but everything else seemed frozen in shock. He had tuned out the rest of the conversation. But suddely he heard shuffled footsteps coming towards the door and it brought him out of his paraplyzed state. He quickly dashed from the door and was out of sight, just as the door opened to reveal Ephram._  
  
_**----Flashback----**_  
  
"If..if she's pregnant, he'll pay!" Bright quietly vowed, with menace in his tone.  
  
----  
  
Ephram was tanlged in his sheets, but his didn't care. He felt hot, tired, angry, sad, and confused all at the same time. He'd been so happy, for months he'd been happy. The one week on New York City had been the best week of his life and that last night, well, it couldn't compare with all the happy things that had happened to him in his life if they'd been combined. But now this! How could it possibly happen? To him, to Amy? He wiped sweat from his forhead and curled his hands tightly, until his nails dug so hard into his palms that they began to dig up skin. _No!_ He thought. It echoed through his mind, like a rock hitting the bottom of a huge canyon. His body was tense, as that one moment replayed in his mind.  
  
_**----Flashback----**_  
  
_Ephram and Amy were sitting on a small sofa, in a hotel room. Julliard had payed for a nice little hotel, because they'd seen a lot of promise in Ephram and hoped that if things went well, they'd be seeing him again. Ephram wrapped his arm tightly around Amy's shoulders and in turn, Amy cuddled next to Ephram and gently layed her head on his chest. They'd been watching a movie that Ephram had rented and eating popcorn, but the popcorn bowl was empty and sitting on the coffee table now.  
  
Ephram glanced down at Amy and smiled to himself, she looked so beautiful. He was wondering how he had ever gotten so lucky. He gently rubbed Amy's arm.  
  
Amy smiled and glanced upwards, into Ephram's eyes. She soaked in his warm feeling and the rub from his hand. Then without thinking, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. As she pulled away, a rose colored blushed flushed her face. "I..I'm sorry..." She said, embarrased.  
  
Ephram just sat there, surprised and numb, for a moment. Then it hit him. He had just been kissed by Amy Abbott! Amy Abbott! His heart pounded with excitement. The taste of her kiss still lingered on his lips; bubble gum lip gloss. Without another thought, he leaned in and kissed her back. This kiss lasted much longer and they finally pulled away. "No...it was...nice." He whispered.  
  
They both smiled and before they knew it, their arms were wrapped around each other and they fell back onto the couch. The movie was soon forgotten, as they were caught in the moment.  
  
**----Flashback----**  
_  
"We were caught in the moment..." Ephram whispered. He touched his lips, remembering that amazing kiss. "Just caught in the moment."  
  
----  
  
Amy glanced at her alarm clock. She couldn't sleep. "Only five-thirty." She breathed, as she gently placed a hand over her stomach. Maybe she was wrong? Maybe she wasn't pregnant after all? There was always mistakes with those tests. You were always hearing how the home pregnancy tests came out wrong. But then again, how could she be sure without letting her Father or Dr. Brown know about this? She cringed at the thought of her Fathering finding out. She'd just gotten back on 'O.K.' terms with him. She closed her eyes, as the dreaded memory replayed in her mind.  
  
_**----Flashback----**  
  
Amy breathed a sigh of uncertainty, as she paced around the bathroom, keeping her eyes away from the counter. She wasn't pregnant, she couldn't be. It was one night, not that it hadn't been great, but just one night. She glanced at her watch. "One minute down, two to go." She muttered. She had been fine, for the first 2 weeks after getting back from New York City. She was happy and bursting with joy. But then she began to feel sick and tired. She'd wondered what had been wrong and then she kept thinking about that one night, that one night. She dismissed the possibility, many times. But finally, when her 'common cold' hadn't left, she drove out of town and brought a pregnancy test. Now, in just a few minutes, the truth would be revealed. She looked at her watch again. "One more minute to go." She breathed, as she paced back and forth. "Just a cold, just a cold. I'll see Ephram when he gets back and we'll hang out and everything will be just fine....Just a cold." She said to herself, over and over. Then her watch began to 'beep' and she pushed a button and made her way, slowly, over to the counter. She picked up the test and took a deep breath, then turned if over: it was pale pink. Her face went pale. "Oh my God! Pink means....positive!" She gasped, as her hand flew to her stomach. She wrapped the test in a tissue, put it in the box, and stuffed it into her purse. "No....They're always wrong, I'll just go take two more tests and we'll know that this one was wrong." She muttered, as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
**----Flashback----**_  
  
"And they were all positive..." She whispered. The words seem to sting her ears. "But it was just one night...One night, when we were caught in the moment." She felt hot tears begin to drip from her eyes. "Just caught in the moment...."


	3. Making Plans

A/N: auggy1984: Hey, thanks for the review. I'm glad to know that you like my story even though it isn't Madison & Ephram. I'm thinking about doing a "sequel" (Everwood: Season 4), which will focus a lot more on Madison & Ephram (but there will still be a lot of Amy & Ephram).

**[3.03]** _**Making Plans**_

----August 5, 2004----  
  
Amy hurried towards the front door of the Abbott home. She hadn't talked to Ephram in about a day, since she'd broken the news to him. Her loose dress flared out around her as her sandles clicked against the floor. She had her purse in hand, as she reahed the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" A cold voice asked, from the other room.  
  
Amy swirled around to find her older brother glowering at her. "Out." She stated, simply.  
  
"Where?" Bright persisted.  
  
"Where ever life takes me." Amy replied, as she folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"A location!" Bright snapped.  
  
Amy blinked at her brother's sudden outburst. "No..nowhere! Just a stoll, okay? A stroll!" She turned to the door.  
  
"Are you meeting Ephram Brown?" Bright asked, as if he'd said something very sick and disgusting.  
  
"N..no! Why?" Amy asked, as she turned the door knob.  
  
"Just want to make sure you won't do something you might regret." Bright replied, with his arms folded.  
  
"Like what?" Amy asked, as she began to step out of the door.  
  
"You tell me." Bright replied.  
  
"Bye." Amy said, then shut the door behind her and hurried down the sidewalk. She shivered, even though it was a very hot day. Why was Bright asking so many questions. _Does he know something? Does he know the thing? No, no! Of course not! Ephram wouldn't tell!_ Amy mentally reasoned. Her thoughts returned to her mission. She was meeting Ephram at their secret place and nothing would stop her from getting there.  
  
----  
  
Ephram smoothed out part of the picnic blanket with his hand. He was sitting at his and Amy's secret place; the place where he'd kissed Amy the first time, 'for real'. He's purposly gotten there much earlier than planned, so he could just think. There was just so much on his mind now. He was going to be a Father. _No._ He thought. _I might be a Father._ He mentally corrected himself. Images of 'the night' and the 6 wonderful days before it, filled his mind again. He and Amy made a choice that night and it might effect the rest of their lives. He let out a ragged breath and then shifted positions, so the sunlight could cover his face; he closed his eyes. He then tried to image himself and Amy taking care of a newborn baby in about 6 months. _Yeah, six months. Amy said she thought she was about three months along, give or take a few days._ He thought. _If it turns out to be true, what will we do? What about Julliard, her parents, my Fa...._ His thoughts were cut off, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around and found himself staring right into Amy Abbott's face. He thought she looked like an angel at that moment, from the way the sunlight was glowing on her. "Amy."  
  
"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Amy asked.  
  
Ephram shook his head and stood up. "Nah. I was just thinking and you startled me from my thoughts. I didn't hear you."  
  
Amy blushed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No need." He motioned to the blanket. "Care to take a seat?"  
  
Amy nodded and began to sit down.  
  
Ephram instantly placed his arms around her and helped her into a comfortable position.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Amy stared into Ephram's face, as a warm feeling washed over her, and it wasn't the sun. They were silent for about 3 minutes. Then she spoke up. "Ephram."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We need to talk. I mean, we came here to talk." She placed one of her hands on her stomach. "About, you know what."  
  
"I know..." Ephram placed his hand on her hand.  
  
Amy felt a tingle run through her body; she loved his touch.  
  
"How sure are you?"  
  
"Very sure, but not one-hundred percent, without seeing a doctor."  
  
"If you are, what will we do?"  
  
Amy shook her head, as she felt a few tears form in the back of her eyes. "I don't know. I mean there are just so many things!"  
  
"Would you keep it, give it up, or have an abortion?" Ephram asked. It scared him to say the last part.  
  
"An abortion? No! Never! I mean, that's murder, Ephram. If I am...you know. Then it wouldn't be fair to that child. We made that choice, not it. Why should it be punished for our choice? Never, that would be wrong." Amy replied, in a firm tone.  
  
Ephram admired her view and she was right, in his opinion.  
  
"What do you want?" Amy suddenly asked.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, it would be your child too."  
  
"I..." Ephram stopped himself and carefully thought of what to say. "Look. My Father practically abandon Delia and I when we were kids. My Mother raised us until she died! I could never repeat that and I won't!" He said, defiantly. He grasped Amy's hand a littler tighter. "I love you, Amy Abbott. And we did something together that I will never forget and if that resulted in you getting pregnant, then I promise I will do everything I can to take care of you and our child!"  
  
Amy could feel her heart melting. _He says he loves me!_ She thought, as the tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
Ephram noticed them immediately and wiped the tears away with his hand. "Amy, what's wrong?"  
  
Amy locked eyes with Ephram. "Do you really love me?"  
  
Ephram froze and then leaned in and kissed her passionately. "I love you with all my heart."  
  
Amy felt a tingle on her lips and she leaned in and kissed Ephram back. "I love you too, Ephram Brown."  
  
Ephram felt numb. _She said she loves me. She..I know she really means it!_ He took both of Amy's hands in his own. "We'll get through this."  
  
Amy nodded. "As long as I'm with you, I know we will."


	4. Confrontation

A/N: auggy1984: Okay, okay. Like I said, this story is pretty much Amy & Ephram, but the sequel will have a lot more Madison & Ephram. And, I'm already done writing "Everwood: Season 3", but I'm still working on, "Everwood: Season 4". Now, I wasn't going to do this, but I'll do it once and only once. Here is a preview of a scene from the sixth "episode" of "Everwood: Season 4"....  
  
Preview:  
  
**"Do you still love Madison?"  
  
"Yes, but not in the same way I love you; she's more than 'just a friend' but not quite a girlfriend. You have to understand that she'll always have a place in my heart though. She was my first real relationship, the first woman I slept with, and the Mother of my first child. She'll always be special to me and we'll always have a bond: Kelly."  
  
A few tears formed in Amy's eyes.  
  
The tears didn't go unnoticed by Ephram. "Don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm just telling you the truth, Amy. And the truth is, I'll always love Madison more than just any old friend. I'll always love you too. It's different though, because you're the woman that I want..no, I need to spend the rest of my life with. You're my one and only. I'm helplessly and hopelessly in love with you." He said, with pure sincerity in his voice.**  
  
Of course he still loves Madison; he always will and he'll love his and Madison's daughter as well. After all, Madison was many "firsts" for him. But until he finds out about Madison being pregnant/having his child, his mind is focused on Amy and their child.

**[3.04] _Confrontation_**

----August 6, 2004----  
  
Ephram walked into the corner drug store. He'd agreed to go buy a few medical supplies for household use, because they were low. He stepped into the air conditions store and closed the door behind him, but a gust of warm air hit him in the back before the door shut. He wiped his forhead and frowned, as he realized that he might have a light sunburn on his hands. "I should've used sunscreen." He muttered, as he wondered through the rows of medical supplies.  
  
"Good day, Ephram." The Clerk called.  
  
Ephram smiled and nodded at the woman. Then he grabbed a bag of cotton balls. "Check." He muttered. He walked to the next row and spotted the a box of band-aids. He reached up and grabbed the box. "Check." Then he felt a rough hand on his shoulder. A small panic filled his body as he turned around and was relieve to see only Bright Abbott. "Hey, Bright."  
  
Bright sent an angry glare at Ephram and didn't reply.  
  
"Bright? Something wrong?" Ephram asked, with a bit of a confused tone.  
  
"You know." Bright replied, with menace in his voice.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Bright said, as he raised his voice a little. His grip on Ephram's shoulder tightened.  
  
Ephram shook his head. "Hey man, I have no idea what you're talking about? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Bright said, as his nails began to dig into Ephram's shoulder.  
  
"Bright! Man, you're hurting my shoulder!" Ephram said, as he tried to pull away from his best friend.  
  
Bright shoved Ephram against one of the rows of medical supplies and a few items fell off the shelf, as well as the items in Ephram's hands falling to the ground.  
  
"Bright! Man, let go of me! What the hell is your problem?" Ephram said, as he tried again to get away.  
  
"You are! I knew I shouldn't have allowed it, but I did!" Bright roared.  
  
"Allowed what?!" Ephram asked.  
  
People were beginning to stare now.  
  
"You!" Bright growled. He slung his fist right into Ephram's stomach.  
  
Ephram slid to the ground, as many different supplies fell on and around the boys.  
  
Gasps filled the room.  
  
Ephram soon regained his balance and shoved Bright backwards, in defense. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Bright's eyes blazed with fury as he sent his fist flying at Ephram again.  
  
Ephram quickly ducked the attack and threw a punch into Bright's right eye. "Get away from me." He said, as he backed away.  
  
"Oh, so you can do this to her and then think you can get away from me?!" Bright roared, as he charged at Ephram.  
  
Ephram dodged Bright. "Who? What do you think I did?"  
  
Bright crashed head first into a display table and sent it crashing to the ground and then he turned back to Ephram. "I'll kill you!"  
  
People were now coming towards Ephram and Bright.  
  
At that moment, a little bell rang through the shop and the door opened.  
  
Bright went at Ephram again, but Ephram wasn't so lucky this time. Bright bashed his fists into Ephram, until he watched blood stream from Ephram's nose.  
  
"Oh my God!" A female voice shrieked, above the noise of the crowd.  
  
Ephram hurled his fist into Bright's stomach, knocking the wind out of Bright.  
  
Amy rushed into the middle of the scene, getting between Ephram and Bright. "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"He attacked me!" Ephram said, then covered his bloody nose.  
  
Amy's eyes blazed with fury as she faced Bright. "What the hell are you attacking my boyfriend for?!"  
  
Bright stood up and clamped his fists. "Because..." He pointed at Ephram. "He did that to you!"  
  
"Did what to me?!" Amy demanded.  
  
"He got you pregnant!" Bright raged.


	5. We Need To Talk

A/N: auggy1984: This is an Ephram story, that deals with Ephram having to take care of his children from 2 different women, both of whom (at one point or another) he thought/thinks he is really in love with. But the main pairing in the story is mostly Ephram & Amy. I'm sorry if that bothers you or if you choose not to read my story anymore. But just so you know, Madison (and her daughter) won't be completely taken out of Ephram's life. In fact, I plan on making Ephram's 2 kids very close (and of course then Madison will have to be involved). And to everyone else who reviewed, I thank you tons and I hope you enjoy the next "episode"!

**[3.05] _We Need To Talk_**

----August 6, 2004----  
  
The store fell silent. Ephram and Amy looked at each other, with horror in their eyes.  
  
Bright glanced at Amy. "Go on, tell them Amy! Tell them!"  
  
At that moment, a large man walked over to Bright and grabbed him. "Time to go son, I think you've caused enough damage here today."  
  
Bright broke away from the man. "I can leave by myself!" He said, as he walked out the door.  
  
The Clerk walked over to Ephram and helped him up. "Ephram, are you okay?"  
  
Ephram just nodded.  
  
"What about your nose?" The Clerk asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help him with it." Amy interjected. She took Ephram by the arm and quickly led them out of the store.  
  
----  
  
The Clerk watched them leave, then she looked at the mess. "I have to clean this up. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but you'll have to leave."  
  
The remaining people silently exited the store.  
  
The Clerk walked to the door, flipped the sign, and then walked to the backroom. She reached for the phone and dailed a number, then after three rings, someone answered. "Hello? Yes, is this Dr. Harold Abbott?"  
  
----  
  
Amy tilted Ephram's head back. "Just keep your head back, I'll lead the way." She reached into her purse and pulled out a wrinkled, but clean, tissue. "Here." She said, as she handed the tissue to Ephram.  
  
"Thanks." He muttered.  
  
They finally reached an empty park and sat down at a bench.  
  
"Why did you tell him?" Ephram finally asked.  
  
Amy's eyes became wide. "What? I didn't tell him, I swear! But if I didn't tell him, and you didn't, then who did? I haven't told anyone else!"  
  
Ephram could tell that Amy was being honest. "I don't know...." They sat in silence for a few moments and then Ephram spoke again. "Do you think he could have somehow heard us talking?"  
  
Amy looked at her shoes and thought it over for a moment. "It's..it's possible."  
  
"Damnit! I wanted to explain this in our own time!" Ephram cursed.  
  
"I know! Oh my God, I'm so sorry about everything!" She said, as tears began to fill her eyes.  
  
Ephram's nose had stopped bleeding. "No, it isn't your fault. Not by yourself anyway. I helped you into this mess."  
  
"But I chose to tell you at my house and you know how Bright can be sometimes!" Amy said, as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll fix this." Ephram said. _I hope._ He thought.  
  
Amy leaned into hug Ephram and he winced. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"No, it's okay." He gently put his arm around her, in spite of the pain. "What time is it?"  
  
Amy looked down at her watch. "Twelve-fourty-three."  
  
----6:00 P.M.----  
  
Amy and Ephram slowly walked up to the Browns' front door. Amy grasped the handle and opened the door for Ephram, then the 2 walked inside. As the door shut behind them, they were met with 4 four words.  
  
"We need to talk." Andy and Harold said together, in serious tones. Andy, Harold, and Rose Abbott were sitting at the kitchen table; staring at the 2 teenagers.


	6. Breaking News

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Ephramyfanforever: I know what you're saying, but I wasn't trying to put more Ephram & Madison into the story just for someone. See, when I wrote this, I intended to just do this and no sequel, but when I wrote the ending ("episode 22") I realized that it was like a huge cliffhanger and it would leave everyone with a lot of questions. So I decided to write a sequel and as I began to write that, I put more Madison into that, because it isn't like Ephram is just going to abandon his 1 of his kids. But there will be a definate Ephram & Amy romance in this story.  
  
[3.06] Breaking News  
  
----August 6, 2004----  
  
"Dad..I..I can explain." Amy said, quickly. "Bright and Eph..."  
  
"We know about the fight. The store Clerk called your Mother and I. We've also talked to Bright. What we don't understand is, this talk about you being pregnant." Harold cut in.  
  
"With Ephram's child." Rose added.  
  
Andy stared at his son. He so wanted to yell at him for getting one girlfriend pregnant and possibly a second! 'How can he act so stupid?' He thought, bitterly. But he knew that if he yelled at him for what he wanted, he'd have to bring up Madison's pregnancy. He wouldn't do that. Not now, not ever! He couldn't believe that he gets Ephram out of taking care of a child and ruining his life and then he goes and messes it up again. 'If I had told him about Madison, he probably wouldn't have gone off and slept with Amy.' He thought. He shook his head and was glad that Madison no longer lived in Everwood, at least she wouldn't find out about Amy, if Amy was pregnant. "Ephram, Amy, what is going on?" He asked, sternly.  
  
"And we want the truth, Amy." Rose said.  
  
Amy and Ephram looked at each other and let out ragged breaths. Amy helped Ephram to the couch and sat down herself. Andy, Harold, and Rose joined the teenagers in the living room.  
  
"Please, go on." Harold urged.  
  
Ephram placed his hand in a comforting way on Amy's shoulder. "I'll take care of this." He whispered.  
  
Amy shook her head, defiantly. "This isn't your problem, Ephram. It is our problem." She said, as she put emphasis on the word 'our'.  
  
Ephram nodded. "Everything was fine and we spent six amazing days in New York. We decided to rent a movie and eat popcorn on the last night before Amy had to leave. But...."  
  
Amy decided to cut in. "But, that's not that happened." She said, as her body trembled.  
  
Ephram rubbed her shoulders. "It's okay." He whispered.  
  
Andy, Harold, and Rose couldn't help but notice the way Ephram soothed Amy. It was touching, but this was still a serious matter that needed to be dealt with.  
  
Amy swallowed. "I kissed him first, on impulse. It was the moment I guess."  
  
Ephram jumped in. "And I kissed her back."  
  
"And then we forgot the movie and it went too far from that point on." Amy finished.  
  
"We got lost in the moment, we didn't mean to go farther than kissing. I..I don't know what happened." Ephram said.  
  
Amy nodded in agreement. "We hug and kiss, but it has never once gone farther than that, before that one night. I don't know what came over us." She breathed in slowly, as she felt Ephram's hands continue to rub her shoulders.  
  
Andy and Harold exchanged looks, as a conversation earlier that week filled both their minds.  
  
----Flashback----  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Andy suddenly asked.  
  
Harold shut the filing cabinet and spun around. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you've been acting strangely for the past few months." Andy said, as he grabbed his coat from a nearby coat rack.  
  
"No..Well, actually, it's Amy." Harold said, slowly.  
  
"Amy? What could possibly be wrong with her?" Andy asked, curiously.  
  
Harold shrugged. "I don't know. If I did, do you think I'd be having this conversation with you?"  
  
"Well, did she suddenly fail in Summer School?" Andy asked.  
  
"No, no! It's not that at all. She's just...been withdrawn. In her room a lot. Not depressed, like after Colin.." Harold's voice trailed off and an uneasy silence filled the room. He quickly turned away and began to shuffle through a folder that was on his desk, to avoid eye contact with his co- worker. "Anyway, she's been sort of, sick. Not very hungry, slightly anxious or nervous, and not feeling too well. She's been sleeping in later as well."  
  
Andy seemed to nod, as he grabbed a plastic bag from his desk that contained his bills for the month. "Maybe she's worried about starting school again? Or it could be about her new relationship with my son, maybe she's having second thoughts?"  
  
Harold seemed to consider the possibility. "Possibly. I..Hmm, I just don't know." He closed the folder then glanced at the clock.  
  
----Flashback----  
  
"Did you..." Rose began.  
  
Amy was sure she knew what her Mother was about to ask. She jumped in. "Yes, I took a home pregnancy test....Three, actually."  
  
The air in the room seem to thicken, as everyone except Ephram waited for Amy to continue.  
  
"They were all po..positive." Amy stuttered.  
  
Rose put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"But you haven't seen a doctor?" Andy asked, without emotion.  
  
Harold just stared at his daughter, wearing the same emotionless face as Andy.  
  
"No." Amy and Ephram replied, in unsion.  
  
"Then we need to take her to the clinic." Harold spoke.  
  
"Harold!" Rose cried, as she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Agreed." Andy replied. He looked at Ephram. "You should stay here, with Delia. She's in her room."  
  
Anger flashed in Ephram's eyes. "No! I'm going too! Nina can watch Delia."  
  
"Eph.."  
  
"No! I'm coming and that's all there is to it!" Ephram snapped.  
  
Amy gave a pleading look at Andy. "Please, Dr. Brown. I want..no, I need him there."  
  
Andy sighed and gave a disappointed look to Ephram. "Fine. I'll go call Nina. I'll meet you at the car." He swiftly walked out of the room.  
  
Amy squeezed Ephram's arm.  
  
"Shh." Ephram soothed, then stroked Amy's hair.  
  
Harold shot a cold glance at Ephram. "Come, Rose." He said, as he stood up.  
  
Rose, still clinging to Harold's arm while she dabbed tears from her eyes, walked out of the room with Harold.  
  
Ephram helped Amy to her feet and walked her out of the house.  
  
----  
  
"No. Please, Nina? I promise to explain later, when I have answers too." Andy begged, into the phone. Finally his face relaxed, ever so slightly. "Thanks, Nina. I owe you!" He quickly hung up and walked towards the door.  
  
----  
  
"Amy, get in the back." Harold said, as he got into the car.  
  
"I want to ride with Ephram." Amy replied.  
  
"It would be best to have you each go in separate cars. You'll be together when we get to the clinic." Andy said, as he walked up behind the teens.  
  
"Da..." Ephram began.  
  
"No. That's final! Amy, get into your Father's car. Ephram, get into mine. Or, you can stay here. But you won't be riding with her." Andy cut in.  
  
Ephram pulled away from Amy and glared daggers at his Father, then got into the car.  
  
Amy wiped her eyes and climbed into the backseat of her parents' car.  
  
Harold drove off without another word.  
  
Andy got into his car and drove off too.  
  
----8:26 P.M.----  
  
An uneasy silence filled the waiting room of the clinic. Rose sat on one side of the room, while Ephram and Amy sat together on the other side of the room. Andy and Harold had walked into the other room, just moments before, to get the tests; there had been 3.  
  
Footsteps echoed through the office, as Andy and Harold walked back into the room, with grim looks on their faces.  
  
"We have the results for all three tests." Andy said.  
  
Ephram and Amy anxiously looked up at their Fathers.  
  
Rose blotted more tears and some smeared mascara.  
  
"They're all..." Harold couldn't finish.  
  
"Positive." Andy said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. 


	7. The Meeting

A/N: Bleeding: I do read my writing, many times actually. Also, if you want the real plot lines and real stories, I suggest you go watch the actual show. If you want an alternate plot line, with characters that react to other characters and events the way someone else thinks they should react, then you should come to FF.net and read fanfiction. Chrios: lol I'm very glad to see you reviewing not only my "Charmed" fanfiction, but my "Everwood" fanfic too. :) Special thanks to you! To everyone else, thanks a lot for reviewing and I really hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**[3.07] _The Meeting_**

----August 8, 2004----  
  
Ephram had locked himself in his room. He and his Father had been fighting constantly since they got home on Friday night, after Amy had been officially announced pregnant. He was nervous, scared, and angry right now. His Father and Amy's parents had set a 'discussion' day, today at 2:30 P.M. He and Amy were not allowed to see, write, or speak to each other until then. He desperately missed Amy and wanted, no needed, to see her and talk to her. He had to know that her, and the baby, were all right. It was all he thought about. As for right now, the pregnancy had been kept silent. Only himself, Amy, Bright, Andy, Rose, and Harold knew about it. Ephram noticed that his Father would refuse to fight with him about it when Delia was around. He took a few calming breaths and looked at the clock. "Two o' clock. We should be leaving any time now." He said, as he got off his bed and put on his shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm going to be a Father."  
  
----  
  
Andy sifted through his mail and noticed a letter that was addressed to him, from Madison. _Great._ He thought, as he glanced around to make sure nobody was there, then he tore open the letter. "'Dear Dr. Andrew Brown, I've recieved your check for three-hundred dollars and I thank you for it. I am doing as well as possible, considering the conditions, but that is all. I still feel that you are making the wrong decision, concerning Ephram and his daughter. Yes, a daughter, and your graddaughter. He should know and I beg you to reconsider. Sincerely, Madison Kellner.'" Andy read from the paper. He read it under his breath. "Well, I'm sorry Ms. Kellner, but my son will never know about this....mistake. I should've never allowed you two to be together and that was my mistake, which lead to this, so I'm fixing it. And with this new problem that Ephram has gotten himself into, one child is all he can handle right now." He said, as he looked at the letter. He tucked the letter back into the envelope, tore the entire thing to pieces, and then he walked to the kitchen and scattered the pieces into the trash. He glanced at the clock: 2:10 P.M. "Ephram! It's time to go!" He yelled, then he grabbed his keys and walked out to the car.  
  
----  
  
"I don't think you understand the seriousness of the issue!" Harold raved, as he paced back and forth his Amy's room.  
  
Amy was on her bed, with tears flooding down her face. "I do understand, Father! I'm pregnant, with Ephram Brown's child! I made a mistake, a big one! And Ephram and I already talked about this! We're keeping this baby! I'm not aborting it and we won't give it up!"  
  
"Amy!" Harold yelled.  
  
Rose burst into the room. "Quiet, Harold! You're not only upsetting everyone in the house, but you're upsetting Amy!"  
  
"Maybe she needs to be upset?" Harold argued.  
  
"But if you upset her, you upset the baby as well! We both know that and you being a doctor, she take that into consideration! Leave her be, Harold. She has a lot to think about. She needs her rest, especially before Dr. Brown and Ephram get here!" Rose snapped, as she pointed to the door.  
  
Harold knew his wife was right and quickly left the room.  
  
Amy wiped a few tears away from her eyes.  
  
Rose sat down next to Amy and hugged her daughter. "Amy....I know you know that what happened shouldn't of happened. But I promise that your Father and I will always be here for you, even if he doesn't act like it."  
  
Amy didn't say anything, she just hugged her Mother tightly. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.  
  
"I know. I know." Rose said, as she stroked Amy's hair. A few minutes later, she moved from her seat and walked to the door. "Get some rest, they'll be here soon." She left and closed the door.  
  
Amy curled into the fetal postion and closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't sleep. She breathed heavily, as she thought about Ephram and the baby. "I need you Ephram, please don't let me down."  
  
----  
  
"I can't believe you've gone and done this!" Andy raved.  
  
"What? Me? Ha, you've never cared about me before, what's the deal now?" Ephram fired back.  
  
"The problem is, you don't even know how to be a Father!"  
  
"A Father? A Father?! Don't give me that half ass line! You weren't a Father for years! Mom raised Delia and I, up until the moment she died! Hell, you still aren't a Father!" Ephram roared, as his hands curled into fists.  
  
"Don't you bring your Mother into this!" Andy raged. He made a swift turn onto the Abbotts' street.  
  
"Wake up, she was 'in this' from the moment you dragged us to Everwood!" Ephram yelled.  
  
"God! First Madison and then Amy!" Andy blurted out.  
  
The color drained from Ephram's face. _Madison? What is he talking about? Is Madison...._ He thought, with horror. "What about Madison? What are you talking about?" Ephram demanded.  
  
_Damnit!_ He mentally cursed, as he tried to think of a cover. "I'm talking about your little girlfriend fest! First you try to hook up with Madison, who is four years older than you, and then you get Amy Abbott pregnant! What are you doing? Trying to rush into adulthood?"  
  
_Thank God she isn't pregnant!_ Ephram thought, with a tiny amount of relief. He was about to answer, his Father pulled up next to Amy's house and found her parents waiting on the porch; saving him from asnwering. He quickly got out of the car and rushed past Amy's parents and straight up to Amy's room.  
  
----  
  
Andy got out of the car and met with Harold and Rose.  
  
"We should talk in the living room. Bright's at a friend's right now, so there shouldn't be any interruptions." Rose said, as she lead the 2 men into the house and right to the living room.  
  
Moments later, Amy and Ephram walked into the living room as well.  
  
"Take a seat." Rose said, as she motioned to an empty sofa. She was sitting in a love seat. Harold and Andy sat on the sofa, opposite her.  
  
Amy and Ephram sat down together. Ephram wrapped his arm around Amy, although it pained him to do so, because of the fight with Bright.  
  
"As you all know, we're here today to talk about the...unexpected surprise that belongs to Amy and Ephram. We haven't done any talking since it was official and..well, we need to. First off, would either Amy or Ephram like to bring up something?" Rose asked, as she turned to the teenagers.  
  
Amy and Ephram looked at each other, already know what they would say. They turned back to the adults. "We want to keep this child."  
  
"Amy.." Rose started.  
  
"No, Mom, please just listen. I know I've put you both through hell and back, but please, I need this. I refuse to abort this baby, it's wrong! And giving up a part of me and someone I love, Ephram, would kill me! I know this is a huge responsibility, but it is my...." Amy tried to explain.  
  
Ephram jumped in. "No, it's our responsibility! Not just yours. And I want to keep it too. God knows my Father wasn't in my life until my Mother died and practically still isn't and I refuse to do that to my child. I swore to myself, that I never would!"  
  
Andy felt stung by the comment and wanted to yell back in response, but he kept his mouth shut.  
  
Rose nodded. "I see...But have you two really thought this through? Do you realize how much babies cost, the sleep you loose, how much of your life and time they take up?"  
  
Amy nodded. "I'll get a job."  
  
"Me too. A few jobs if I have to. I know Amy can't work when she gets further along and I'm willing to put in more and more hours." Ephram said.  
  
"What about school?" Rose asked.  
  
"Julliard." Andy added, as he eyed Ephram.  
  
"We promise to go to school." Amy said.  
  
"And if this baby and Amy need me, Julliard will just have to wait." Ephram stated, in a mater-of-factly way.  
  
"But they...."  
  
Ephram quickly cut off his Father. "No. Amy and my child come first!"  
  
"Where will this baby stay? Who will watch it? Who will take care of it while you're at school or work?" Harold spit out.  
  
Rose quietly nodded.  
  
"We'll hire a sitter." Amy replied. "And I'm the child's Mother, so I think it should stay with me. But Ephram, of course, will have to be able to see it whenever he wants."  
  
"What if we don't want a baby in the house?" Harold hissed.  
  
Rose's eyebrows shot up at the comment. "Harold! How can you be so heartless when talking about your own grandchild?"  
  
"I'm just stating the obvious. They aren't ready for this and never were! How can they raise a child? Two sixteen-year-olds who want to finish school and get jobs, to take care of a child!" Harold replied, angrily.  
  
"I agree with Dr. Abbott. You're both much too young to take care of an infant!" Andy agreed.  
  
Rose stood up now and walked over to the teenagers. "Well I for one, disagree with both of you. And I refuse to abandon my grandchild." She placed a hand on both Amy and Ephram's shoulders. "What about your wife, Dr. Brown? If she were here right now, what do you think she would want? Honestly?"  
  
Andy blinked. Did Rose Abbott just have the nerve to bring his dead wife into this? He shook his head. 'But what would she do?' He thought, as he remembered the way his wife was with his children. He knew she would be there for Ephram and offer her help in whatever he chose. But no, she wasn't here and this was his choice, and he thought his son was too young. "It's time to go, Ephram. We're leaving."  
  
"N..." Ephram began.  
  
"Ephram, please. I'll see you again and so will Amy. Just, go for right now." Rose said, in a soft tone.  
  
Ephram sighed and kissed Amy's cheek. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you too." Amy whispered back.  
  
Ephram got up and walked towards the door. He turned slightly, towards Rose. 'Thank you.' He mouthed.  
  
Rose just nodded.  
  
Ephram walked outside, followed by Andy. Then the 2 got into Andy's car and drove off.


	8. How The Times Change

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry that this update is so late, but I've had a nasty cold for the past week, and I felt too run down to update. vicky: lol I'm glad you like the story and about Madison not telling Ephram....what's the fun in him never knowing? ;) He'll have to find out, sooner or later. Bleeding: If you don't like how I'm writing my story and you don't like how I have the characters, then I suggest you stop reading my fanfic. I have other people who think I'm doing a good job and I will continue writing just the way I have been, because they want me to and I like where this story is going. freakygirl: lol I wrote this, thinking it would be an interesting plot. I do watch "One Tree Hill", but when I wrote this, I wasn't even thinking about the similarities. lol I realized it later on and was like, "This would have made a good 'One Tree Hill' fic if Peyton and Brooke were in Amy and Madison's positions and Lucas was in Ephram's position." Alixandra: Thanks for the compliment. I'm really glad that you feel I capture the characters' personalities really well. Harold is pretty fun to write for, he can be so sarcastic and angry, but yet he still has a soft spot somewhere in there. Also, thanks for the suggestion. I'll keep in mind that you'd like to see Amy with a little more emotion, when I'm writing. :) To everyone else, thank you bunches for reviewing and I really hope you enjoy "episode" 8!

**[3.08] _How The Times Change_**

----August 23, 2004----  
  
Amy drove quietly through the streets, a blast of hot sun burst through her car windows. This Monday had been extremely hot and just as mentally torturing. School had been in session for only 2 weeks and 1 day, but ever since the news of her pregnancy had leaked into the community, everyday was hell. Rumors, insults, and lies about Amy Abbott and Ephram Brown had spread through Everwood like a wild fire. She'd applied for so many jobs, but nobody would hire her. She'd finally gotten a job of flipping burgers at a small burger joint, called Barney's Burgers. It was the worst place in the world, with awful conditions, especially for someone who was pregnant. But she and Ephram needed the money. It only paid $5.50 an hour though and she could only work 5 hours a day, for 5 days a week. That was only $137.50 each payday, which was Friday, and it was barely a drop in the bucket. She was very happy that her Mother, against her Father's will, had offered to help with the baby and it's needs. Her Grandmother and Step-Grandfather, on her Father's side, had also offered to help. It had been hell at her own house for the past few weeks too. Her and her Father couldn't stop fighting. Her Mother and Father couldn't stop fighting and Bright had to continually fight with her as well. She decided she would go to her Grandmother's house today, before she had to go to work. "Maybe I'll get a little rest there." She muttered, as she turned the corner.  
  
----  
  
Ephrum walked into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He threw his backpack onto his head and then pulled out a large binder, then shoved the backpack away. He opened the binder up and pulled out a stack of papers. "Homework, homework, homework, homework, application, homework, application, application, application, homework." He said, then set down two piles of paper on his bed. He'd already applied for about 4 different jobs, within the past 2 weeks, but hadn't heard anything from any of them. Ephram grabbed a pencil off his night stand and grabbed the 'homework' pile and began to work. He knew that without school, he couldn't get a good job to support his child in the future.  
  
----  
  
Delia was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels when she finally came to a stop on Nickelodeon and began to watch, 'Rugrats All Grown Up'. "Dad." She said, as she watched a repeat episode.  
  
Andy was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "Yes, sweetheart?"  
  
"Why aren't Ephram and Bright hanging out anymore?"  
  
Andy set down his book. "Well....it has to do with Amy's baby."  
  
"Shouldn't he be happy? After all, he's gonna be 'Uncle Bright'. So..." Delia said, keeping her eyes glued on the T.V.  
  
"Well, Bright is very....protective of Amy and he thinks that she is too young to have a baby." Andy said.  
  
"But lotsa people have babies at sixteen, right? I hear about it all the time, especially when we lived in New York." Delia said. The 11-year-old faced her Father now. "And back in the older days, when people still worked on farms a lot, even more people got married and had kids. That is why the driving age is sixteen-years-old. Right? At least, that is what my teacher told me." Delia said. She sat cross-legged on the couch now.  
  
"Well, you're right. People did marry and have kids at sixteen, back in those days. But it isn't the right thing to do now. You know things change, Delia. Besides, people were usually married when they had kids."  
  
"Well, why can't Amy and Ephram get married?" Delia asked. "Because, then it would be okay, right?"  
  
Andy put his finger to his chin and tried to think of a way of explaining things to the child. "Like I said, the times have changed and it isn't proper for people to get married that young and especially not right for people to have kids that young."  
  
"Then why do so many people have kids that young?" Delia questioned.  
  
Andy shook his head. He couldn't answer that one. "I'm sorry Delia, I don't know what the answer to that one would be."  
  
----  
  
"Thanks, Grandma." Amy said, as she gave her Grandmother a hug. She grabbed a large box of old baby clothes from Harold and Linda's baby days and headed to her car. She didn't know if she'd have a girl or boy yet, so her Grandmother had given her all of the baby clothes she had stored away. Amy lugged the box into the back seat and then climbed into the driver's seat, started the car, and drove away. Her shift at Barney's Burgers started in less than 30 minutes and she didn't want to be late; she needed that money. She glanced at the passenger seat and was glad to see that she hadn't forgot her uniform, again. Barney, the owner, would have docked her pay again. _What a stupid thing. To dock someone's pay, just because they forgot to wear some stupid uniform._ Amy thought, as she stopped at a red light. She turned on the radio and glanced out her window. She spotted a woman with long, blonde hair sitting in a car next to her. "She looks familiar." Amy muttered. But she couldn't place the figure with anyone. As the light turned green, she saw the woman look her way and she instantly remembered who it was. "Madison!" She gasped, as she drove away. She was the one who made it so hard for herself and Ephram to be together, after she'd broken up with Tommy. Amy shook her head and turned the corner, only to stop at another red light. She placed her hand over her stomach. "Well at least we know Madison won't be a factor in Ephram and my relationship anymore, will she?" She asked, aloud. The green light changed and she drove off again.  
  
----  
  
Madison changed roads, to the one that lead to Green Pines. "Was that Amy Abbott?" She asked, aloud. Sometimes she drove through Everwood on nice days like today, just to be there, but she never stopped. She sighed as she made a quick glance at her pregnant belly. "I wonder if Ephram's still dating her? Well whatever is going on in his life, I hope he's happy. If he can't know about us, then he better damn well be happy!" Madison said, as she turned into the driveway where her small apartment was.


	9. Leaving On Bad Terms

A/N: Chrios: Aww, you're review put a really big smile on my face. I would dedicate this next chapter to you because of that, but it's a little sad. However, chapter 10 is much happier, so I'll dedicate that one to you. Thank you for the very kind reveiw! :-D Special thanks to colorado2, kursk, Pixichick1, and LVHamlet for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the next "episode".

**[3.09] _Leaving On Bad Terms_**

----September 2, 2004----  
  
Amy walked past her older brother's room, glancing inside as she passed by. She sighed. She so desperately wanted her older brother to forgive her and Ephram for sleeping together and having a child, but he hadn't yet. She knew Bright was anrgy at her too, but he only took it out on Ephram. She placed her hand over her 4 month pregnant belly, that seemed to be getting larger by the day. _Bright is leaving for college today. Why can't he just forgive us?_ She thought. She remembered the happy times she'd spent hanging out with Bright, when they were younger, and the happy moments when Bright and Ephram had been 'best buddies'.  
  
----  
  
Bright shoved the last shirt into his suitcase and zipped it up; it was crammed to it's limits. This was not his forte. Amy was much better at 'suitcase cramming'. He figured it came natural for girls. He wished she was there to help him. But she did something with his best friend, no his ex-best friend, that he could never forgive. He's caught her glancing in at him, out of the corner of his eye, just a moment ago and a pang filled his heart; but it was quickly replaced by anger and hatred, especially for Ephram Brown. He stood up and grabbed 2 very crammed suticases, that looked as if they would bust at any moment. "This is it, I'm finally leaving." He muttered, as he walked out of his room. His destination was the airport in Denver, where he'd catch a plane at 3:30 P.M. and be off to college, which started this Monday. Today was Thursday and he'd he have about 3 days to get settled in new room on campus.  
  
----3:25 P.M.----  
  
Harold, Rose, Bright, and Amy stood next to the gates that would lead to Bright's plane; it was departing in 5 minutes.  
  
"All passengers for flight three-eighty-three to New York, please bored now. The plane will be departing in five minutes." An Annoucer said, over the intercom.  
  
Bright had been accepted to NYU. He hugged his Father.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Bright." Harold said, as he gave his son a reassuring pat on the back and then pulled away.  
  
"Thanks, Dad." Bright said, before being eveloped in a hug by his Mother. He hugged back, happy to feel his Mother's loving arms. "I love you, Mom."  
  
"I love you too, Bright Abbott. And don't you forget it! I'm so proud of you, son!" Rose said, as she broke the hug and looked teary eyed. She quickly pulled a tissue from her purse and wiped her eyes and running mascara. "I'm going to miss you so much. Call, write, and make sure you visit when time is allowed!"  
  
Bright grinned. He'd never felt so praised by his parents; Amy had been the one to be praised. "I promise, Mom. Now I really gotta go! The plane leaves in like, two minutes!"  
  
Rose nudged Amy. "Aren't you going to tell your brother bye?"  
  
Amy sighed and placed her hand protectively over her belly. "Bye." She muttered.  
  
Bright picked up his suitcases. "Bye." She said, without emotion. He turned and began to walk towards the gates, when a loud shriek stopped him dead in his tracks. He heart began to race. _Amy!_ He thought, as he turned around and saw his little sister hit the polished wax floor with a loud thud. His suitcases slipped from his hands, like melted butter from a skillet. He raced to his sister's side and kneeled down.  
  
"Call an ambulance!" Harold yelled. "She's unconscious!"


	10. Forgive And Remember

A/N: As I said in my other story ("Together Forever As One" in the "Charmed" fanfiction), I apologize for the late update. I had a wild baby Sparrow that was found hiding behind a truck tire in a parking lot, and I was busy taking care of him so I couldn't update. He was very cute and I named him, Hopper. However, I did have to finally take him to the Humane Society, so they could take better care of him, and eventually release jim back into the wild. So again, sorry for not updating, but I'm a softie for animals, and I couldn't just not do anything. auggy1984: Hey, I thank you a lot for reviewing and continuing to read my story, even though you aren't an Ephram & Amy fan. :) Chrios: As I said in the last chapter, the review just before this one, really made me smile. So I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Thanks! :-D kursk: Hmm, you might just have somethin' there. ;) But I guess you'll have to wait and see, to find out for sure. LVHamlet: Wow, thanks a lot! That's a really sweet and encouraging review! Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, I'm very very greatful to you! Now, on with the next chapter. I hope you all really like this one too!

**[3.10] _Forgive And Remember_**

----September 2, 2004----  
  
Ephram raced into the Denver hospital and fled to the front desk. He smacked his fists down on the desk, startling the receptionist. "Amy Abbott! Where is she? What's wrong with her? I have to see her!"  
  
The Receptionist shook her head and grabbed a tablet. "Amy Abbott..Abbott..Abbott...Ahh, Amy Abbott." She muttered. She looked up at Ephram. "Are you family?"  
  
Andy rushed up behind his son.  
  
"She's..she's...I.." Ephram stuttered.  
  
Rose came rushing down a hallway and up to the front desk. She placed her hand on Ephram's shoulder. "Yes. He's family!"  
  
The Receptionist nodded. "Room two-thirty-four. I'm sure that Mrs. Abbott will show you where."  
  
Ephram felt a warm feeling come over him, as soon as Mrs. Abbott had said that he was family. It was the first time he'd really accepted by someone other than Amy.  
  
"Hurry, this way!" Rose said, as she ushered Ephram and Andy down a hallway. She rounded the corner and then walked over to a small room, where the door was slightly opened. "Right here!" She said, as she motioned to the door and then walked inside.  
  
Ephram hurried his pace and was about to walk into the room, when Bright Abbott blocked his way. "B..Bright." He muttered, as he stepped back.  
  
Bright had a stone type look on his face. "We need to talk."  
  
Ephram wasn't sure what to say. That last time he had a 'talk' with Bright, he'd ended up with a swollen and very bloody nose and a black eye, not to mention plenty of bruises.  
  
"It's about Amy." Bright said.  
  
Ephram glanced back at his Father.  
  
Andy looked between the 2 boys. "Ephram, I think he means well."  
  
Ephram nodded. "Where?" He asked, as he turned back to Bright.  
  
"Outside. In the courtyard of the hospital." Bright replied.  
  
Ephram stole a peek behind Bright, but couldn't see Amy. "Fine. But I have to get back here to be with Amy."  
  
Bright nodded, and lead Ephram away from Amy's room.  
  
Andy decided he'd wait by the door; it didn't feel right, going in without Ephram.  
  
----  
  
"What do you want, Bright?" Ephram asked, as he sat down on a bench.  
  
"I want to talk about my sister. My baby sister." Bright replied, as he seated himself as well.  
  
"What about her?" Ephram asked.  
  
"You got her pregnant." Bright stated.  
  
"Yeah, I did. About five months ago. Don't you remember? You kicked the crap out of me for it." Ephram said.  
  
Bright, almost wanting to laugh but keeping a stone like face, nodded. "I remember."  
  
"So?" Ephram persisted, as his mind kept wandering back to Amy and his unborn child.  
  
"So, I was supposed to leave for NYU today. I didn't, because my baby sister fell unconscious, as I was walking to the gates. At the moment, nothing but Amy mattered to me. My parents, everyone in the airport....everything just faded away and all I wanted to do was make sure that my baby sister was okay. Once I'd gotten here and they'd taken Amy in, I had some time to think. I realized that being angry and blaming you..and her, won't help anything. I'm just putting my relationship with my sister in a bad way, and I don't want that. It's true that I'm disappointed in her and you, but I still love her and I never want to see her hurt. So I just wanted to tell you, that when I leave, you'd better be there for her on a permanent basis. Constantly, for her and her child; your child and my niece or nephew." Bright said. He stopped for a breath.  
  
"I know. I know, Bright. I promised her, and your parents, and my Father that I would be there for her and my child. I could never abandon them, the way my Father abandon my sister and I." Ephram replied.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure." Bright replied. There was a long moment of silence. "Then, are we cool?"  
  
Ephram nodded and held out his hand. "Well, I am. I mean, come on, I got the greatest girl out of the whole town. I'd say I'm damn cool." He joked.  
  
"Man, that's my little sister that you're talking about!" Bright warned.  
  
"I know." Ephram replied. With that, he got up and headed back to Amy's room, followed by Bright.  
  
----  
  
Ephram hurried into the room and found Rose sitting in a chair by Amy's bed. Amy looked so peaceful, while she slept. He spotted Harold, standing by the wall. "Mrs. Abbott, has there been any news?"  
  
Rose shook her head and got up. "Come sit with her, she needs you more than she needs me."  
  
Ephram hesitated. "Ar..are you sure?"  
  
Rose nodded and patted the back of her seat. "Come, please."  
  
Ephram walked over and sat down. "Thank you." He leaned over and gently took Amy's hand.  
  
Minutes later, Bright entered the room, followed by a doctor.  
  
"Dr. Hendricks?" Rose asked.  
  
The doctor nodded. "Mrs. Rose Abbott?"  
  
"Yes." Rose replied, as she held out her hand.  
  
"It's good to meet you. Your husband is a very well known doctor in Denver." Dr. Hendricks replied.  
  
Harold walked over. "Harold Abbott. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"An honor." Dr. Hendricks said, as he shook Harold's hand. He glanced at his chart. "And I see that you're here about your sixteen-year-old daughter, who....is pregnant?"  
  
Harold breathed in. "Yes. She, uh, she cried out and then hit the floor very hard today. We were at the airport, saying goodbye to our son, before he left for college."  
  
"Has your daughter.."  
  
"Amy." Rose interrupted.  
  
"Yes, Amy. Has Amy been under a lot of stress lately?" Dr. Hendricks continued.  
  
Bright made his way between his parents and the doctor. "What do you think, Doctor? She's sixteen and pregnant. I would say that is a fair amount of stress in and of itself."  
  
"And who are you?" Dr. Hendricks asked.  
  
"Bright Abbott. Amy's older brother." Bright replied, in an unfriendly manner.  
  
"I see.." Dr. Hendricks replied. His gaze shifted back to Harold and Rose. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with Amy or the baby, from what our tests show. But the callapse was caused from way too much stress on her and the baby. She'll need bed rest for the next few weeks."  
  
"How many weeks?" Harold asked.  
  
"Amy has school, you know." Rose added.  
  
"I'll write a pass saying that she'll need to be out for the next..." Dr. Hendricks glanced at his chart again. "Three weeks."  
  
"Three weeks!" Rose gasped.  
  
"Mrs. Abbott." Ephram spoke up.  
  
Rose turned around.  
  
"I can bring Amy's work home for her." Ephram offered.  
  
"Are you sure? You have an awful lot on your work load already." Rose said.  
  
"I'm sure." Ephram replied.  
  
Rose smiled. "Thank you, Ephram. That would be a great help." She turned back to Dr. Hendricks.  
  
"Then are we done here?" Harold asked.  
  
"Yes." Dr. Hendricks replied. Without another word, he left the room.  
  
Andy walked in. "I..heard what's going on." He looked at Ephram. "Ephram, I really don't know if you should be working yourself so.."  
  
"I can handle it." Ephram interjected.  
  
Amy's eyes fluttered and her eyes focused on Ephram. "Eph..Ephram?"  
  
"Amy!" Rose said.  
  
"Mom?" Amy said. Her head seemed to be spinning and then images began to fill her mind, of the events just before she callapsed. "Oh my God! The baby!"  
  
Ephram gently squeezed Amy's hand. "It's okay. Don't worry, they said the baby's fine. You just need to rest."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts." Ephram said. He stroked her hair. "Rest."  
  
Bright waved at the door. "I think that we should let them have a few moments."  
  
"Bright's right. Come on, let's get out here for a little while." Rose said, as she ushered Harold and Andy out of the room, followed by herself.  
  
As Bright was about to leave, he sent a wink at Ephram, but Amy didn't see it.  
  
'Thanks, Man.' Ephram mouthed.  
  
Bright merely nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Ephram returned his attention to Amy. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Tired, bloated." Amy replied.  
  
Ephram smiled. "You've never looked more beautiful."  
  
"I think you need really strong glasses."  
  
"Well you slept with me, so maybe you do too?" Ephram suggested.  
  
"No..You're not bad at all, Ephram. You're really hot and sweet and just completely perfect." Amy replied, as she turned her head to get a good look at her boyfriend's face. Then she winced. "Ow..Being pregnant sucks."  
  
"Hey, look at it this way. We were going to be together anyway, so we're just getting the whole 'having a kid' thing out of the way earlier than most people."  
  
Amy laughed and the pain seemed to melt away. _He always has such a way of making the bad things seem perfect._ Amy thought, as she gently squeezed Ephram's hand. "I love you, Ephram Brown."  
  
"I love you too, Amy Abbott."  
  
Amy leaned up and kissed Ephram.  
  
Ephram didn't pull away, he just hung on, making the kiss long and passionate.


	11. Making It Work

A/N: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Madison, I promise! I mean, how could I? My whole story is based on him having 2 kids! He just hasn't found out about the first one yet. ;) LVHamlet: lol I liked that line too. One of my more creative streaks. I'm glad you liked it. Divagurl277: Cool. :) Happy birthday, in advance!

**[3.11] _Making It Work_**

----September 10, 2004----  
  
Ephram parked his car in the Abbotts' driveway and got out. He was so excited. He couldn't wait to tell Amy his good news! He quickly knocked on the door and it was answered. "Hey Mrs. Abbott." Ephram greeted. "I brought Amy's homework and I have some great news to tell her!"  
  
Rose smiled and stepped aside, to allow Ephram to enter. "She has a surprise for you too."  
  
Ephram raised his eyebrows. "Really? What is it?"  
  
Rose smiled and patted Ephram on the back. "You'll see." She led Ephram up to Amy's room.  
  
Ephram reached for the door knob, but the door opened ever so slightly before he could get to it. "Amy! You should be in bed!"  
  
Amy smiled. "Don't worry. I will in a few minutes. Just close your eyes!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"How can I see, if my eyes are shut?" Ephram retorted.  
  
Amy lightly shoved Ephram's arm. "Shh! Now just close your eyes, or you can't come in."  
  
Ephram rolled his eyes and gave in. "Fine!" He said, then shut his eyes.  
  
"No peeking!" Amy warned, in a cheerful tone. She'd been so happy, ever since she and Bright had worked things out before he left.  
  
Rose led Ephram into the room and then shut the door behind him.  
  
"Open!" Amy squeeled with delight.  
  
Ephram opened his eyes and his mouth fell open. Amy's entire room had been reorganized. Her bed was in the corner of the room, by her window. A night stand was by her bed, 2 dressers were lined up by the opposite wall, and a frilly white bassinet sat in the center of the room. "When did this happen?" He said, as he walked over to the bassinet and spotted a pastel tye-dye colored stuffed bunny and a card.  
  
"Read the card!" Amy urged.  
  
Ephram picked up the card and slid it out of the envelope, then he cleared his throat. "'Dear Amy and Ephram, how's it going? This is from me, Bright, just so you know. I got my first pay check last week and I really wanted to do something to honor my new niece or nephew, so I am sending you this bassinet. I hope she or he gets some good use out of it. I also sent a bunny and I want you to make sure that kid knows that it is from her or his Uncle Bright. Keep it real and I will talk to you both later. Love, Bright. P.S. Ephram, my Man, make sure to take care of my little sister!'" Ephram read, from the card. He smiled. "We should send him a 'Thank You' card."  
  
Amy nodded, eagerly. "I can't believe it! Can you?"  
  
Ephram didn't reply, he just walked over to Amy and hugged her.  
  
"He sent it first class, fully assembled." Amy said, as she hugged Ephram.  
  
"He's a good guy."  
  
Rose smiled at the 2 lovebirds. "Ephram, did you say you had some news too?"  
  
Ephram's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Oh my God, Amy! Guess what!"  
  
Amy's eyes got wide. "What? More good news? Oh wow, this day just keeps getting better and better!"  
  
"I got a job!" Ephram gushed.  
  
"Really? Oh my gosh! Where? How much?" Amy exploded with happy curiosity.  
  
"This place up in Denver. The Loretta Hotel. They have a little concert hall type thing for their guests and I applied, figuring they wouldn't even consider me."  
  
"What did you apply for?" Amy suddenly asked.  
  
"To play the piano at the little concert hall place. Anyway, when they realized Julliard was thinking about giving me a scholarship, they had me come down and play for them. Let's just say, they loved it!"  
  
"They?"  
  
"There were four people there, who were listening to me. As soon as I finished, I got a, 'You are hired! Welcome to the Loretta staff!'" Ephram exclaimed.  
  
"How much?" Amy asked, again.  
  
"Fifteen dollars an hour! They want me to work three hours for five days a week! And get this, after I've been there for at least two weeks, I can get seven days of vacation a year! I also get a few comp credits, during working hours for food and such. They have a restaurant type thing there." Ephram explained.  
  
"Oh my God! Mom, do you hear this?! This is great!" Amy burst out. She'd felt awful that she couldn't go to her job, due to Dr. Hendricks' orders, and so Barney had fired her.  
  
Rose clapped her hands. "That's wonderful Ephram!"  
  
"And I get to put this on my college application too!" Ephram said. He grinned.  
  
"Julliard will go crazy for you, baby!" Amy said, then she leaned in and kissed Ephram.  
  
Ephram blushed, because Rose had been watching the whole scene.  
  
Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't mind me. I'll just head down to the kitchen and made us all a snack. How does crackers and cheese sound?"  
  
Amy rubbed her stomach. "Extra cheese, please? And you wouldn't happen to have any, ummm, sour cream would you?"  
  
Rose raised her eyebrows. "Sour cream? Yes, we have some. But why?"  
  
"Because I think it sounds good. Crackers and cheese topped with sour cream! Yum!" Amy said, as she rubbed her ever growing tummy.  
  
Ephram looked a little pale. "Amy..are you sure? That sounds a little..."  
  
Rose shook her head. "Ephram, come with me a sec, will ya?" She cut in.  
  
"Uh, sure. I'll be right back." He turned and walked out of the room, with Rose. "Yes, Mrs. Abbott?" Ephram asked.  
  
"It's the cravings, hon. Don't say anything about it. She might have a mood swing and deck ya for it." Rose said.  
  
"Why?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Because the Lord cursed women." Rose only half joked. "Look, when I was pregnant with Bright, I had so many cravings that Harold couldn't keep up! There was one point when all I wanted was peanut butter sandwhiches on wheat bread.." Rose explained.  
  
"Well peanut butter sandwhiches don't sound so bad."  
  
"Dipped in melted butter." Rose finished.  
  
Ephram looked even paler now. "Umm.."  
  
"Exactly." Rose said. She patted Ephram's arms.  
  
"I understand why Bright is the way he is now." Ephram half joked.  
  
Rose laughed too. "Do me a favor and don't tell him about that one."  
  
"Darn, I was gonna use that as major blackmail." Ephram said.  
  
"But the point is, just don't say anything. Humor her. One time I accidently gave Harold a black eye when he criticized my tomato juice and chocolate ice cream milkshake."  
  
"A black eye?" Ephram repeated.  
  
Rose shook her head. "Don't ask. Just trust me on this one."  
  
"Gotcha. And thanks for the warning...." Ephram replied.  
  
Amy poked her head out the door. "Are you coming back?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course, well, I'm off to the kitchen. I'll be back up soon." Rose said, as she fled to the kitchen.  
  
"Tomato juice and chocolate ice cream..." Ephram muttered.  
  
"What?" Amy asked.  
  
Ephram shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing." He kissed Amy's forhead. "Come on, I brought over your homework. Let me get it out."  
  
Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh great." She sarcastically replied. The two walked into Amy's room to work on their homework.


	12. Daddy's Girl

A/N: Wow, I can't believe there are only 11 "episodes" left (counting this one). We're already half way through the "season". :) Awesomeness! kursk: Hmm....Maybe, maybe not. ;) Nice guess though. But I guess you'll have to wait and find out. A: Well that's your opinion, so I'm not going to argue with you. But this is fanfiction, so of course this will never happen in the show, thus the reason for my writing it. Anonymous: lol I'm glad you like the story. lol You reviewing as "Anonymous" brings back so many memories. Before I had my own account and wrote my own fanfiction, I would always review as "Anonymous" too. ::rolls eyes:: You all probably didn't want to hear that, but I figured that I'd share it anyway. Okay, okay, I'll stop talking. On with the "show"! (P.S. Thanks to all who reviewed!)

**[3.12] _Daddy's Girl_**

----September 14, 2004----  
  
"But Mother, she is only sixteen!" Harold raved, as he threw up his hands from instinct. "A child!"  
  
"A teenager, Harold, and teenagers make mistakes!" Harold's Mother, Edna, countered.  
  
"But she's too young! She won't listen and I don't think..no, I know she is not ready to take care of a child! How can you even support such a thing?" Harold asked, as she slid into a chair, as his Mother's kitchen table.  
  
"Because, Harold, Amy needs someone who cares about her. She needs guidance, not criticism. This is a critical time for her and Ephram too."  
  
"Ephram! He's the one who got her into this!" Harold snapped back.  
  
"Harold, he obviously cares a lot for Amy! Unlike many teenage boys who get girls pregnant, he is taking pull responsibility. Plus, it takes two to tango; it wasn't just Ephram's fault." Edna countered, as she put a bowl of oatmeal into the microwave.  
  
"But she's too young!"  
  
"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean you should isolate yourself from her. She needs family support. Sure she has Rose, myself, and Ephram but she needs her Father too. Unfortunately, you must be too young to see that."  
  
"Wha..Too young? I'm an adult with a degree in medicine! Mother, how can you be so insulting?" Harold snapped, as he stood up.  
  
Edna opened the microwave and pulled out her now hot bowl of oatmeal. "Just as easily as you can punish your daughter for being pregnant." She replied, as she sprinkled brown sugar onto the oatmeal. She then walked to the fridge.  
  
"But she'll never be able to raise a child! Her nor Ephram!"  
  
"Not if you ground it into her head that she can't." Edna said, as she poured cold milk into the steaming hot bowl. "I've given her my full support. I think you should look at the entire picture, Harold. Not just your own selfish needs. Heck, even Bright has gotten past that. Did you see the bassinet that he sent for his new niece or nephew." Edna asked, as she grabbed a clean spoon from the drainer.  
  
"Yes, I saw it." Harold replied, in a low voice.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful? And did you hear about Ephram's new job? Down at Loretta's?" Edna asked.  
  
"Who's Loretta?"  
  
"Not 'who', but 'what'. It's a hotel up in Denver! He's getting fifteen dollars an hour to play the piano for some type of entertainment room, plus perks, and he can put it on his college application."  
  
"College!" Harold exploded. "Amy just started to get her life and grades back in Summer School, after the disaster with that Tommy kid! Now she can't go to college, because she'll have to take care of a baby!"  
  
"I'm sure that Amy and Ephram, if they work hard enough, will find a way to go to college." Edna said, calmly. "Amy's a smart kid and Ephram is almost sure to get a full scholarship to Julliard."  
  
"They're ruining their lives."  
  
"Maybe so. But if you can't get past this, then you're not going to be able to be in any of the life that they have left." Edna replied. She saw the look in Harold's face and decided it was time to leave him to think; she walked out of the room.  
  
Harold stared at the floor for a minute, while his Mother's words played over and over in his head. Then he reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, opened it, and pulled out a picture of him and Amy that was taken when Amy was 2-years-old. He slowly nodded his head, knowing his Mother was right. Without a word, he put the picture back and fled his Mother's house.  
  
----  
  
Edna took another bite of her oatmeal and smiled to herself, as she heard Harold leave the house. _Finally._ She thought, as she took another bite of oatmeal.  
  
----  
  
Amy quickly wrote her name down on her finished Math paper and set it aside. "One down, one-million to go." Amy sighed. She hated school work, but without Ephram around to do her work with, it was about 10 times worse. There was a knock at her door. "Who is it?"  
  
----  
  
"It's me." Rose said, from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"  
  
----  
  
"Sure." Amy said. She was glad for the interruption.  
  
----  
  
Rose turned the door knob and walked in. "It's a bit stuffy in here, don't you think? Do you mind if I open the window?"  
  
Amy shook her head. "Sure, go ahead." She shoved her homework out of the way and leaned against her pillow, against the wall, as her Mother leaned over and opened the window.  
  
Rose sat down on the bed, next to Amy. "How are you?"  
  
"Besides tired, grumpy, pregnant, and sore?" Amy asked.  
  
"Point taken." Rose replied. She patted Amy's leg. "But don't worry. In a few months, this will seem like nothing."  
  
"Thanks." Amy replied, sarcastically. Then she let out a small laugh.  
  
Rose laughed too. "But seriously, you won't regret this. That baby, be it a she or he, will be beautiful and you'll love him or her so much!"  
  
Amy placed her hand over her round belly. "I just hope Ephram will be happy too."  
  
"Oh, I know he will. Trust me, everything will be okay."  
  
"Thanks, Mom. And..thanks for being so supportive of all of this." Amy replied, with a little crack in her voice.  
  
Rose leaned over and hugged her daughter, as Amy burst into tears. _Mood swings._ She thought. "It'll all be okay."  
  
"But it just seems so impossible! Hard and..and...Oh Mom!" Amy sobbed, into her Mother's shoulder.  
  
"I know..I know." Rose soothed, as she rubbed Amy's back. "Shh..It'll be fine..Shhh."  
  
Amy's sobbing, over the course of 20 minutes, turned to a small whimper. She slowly swayed back and forth, as she clung to her Mother. The cool breeze from the window, it had been cooler today than most of the days, hit her face and slowly dried her tears. She pulled back. "I'm sorry." She said, as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her P.J.'s.  
  
"It's okay, sweetheart." Rose said. She pulled a strand of hair away from Amy's face. "It's perfectly fine to cry."  
  
Amy sniffed. "Thanks, Mommy." She said, her voice reverting to that of her 4-year-old self.  
  
There was another knock at Amy's door.  
  
Rose glanced at the clock. 'It's too early for Ephram, who could it be?' She thought. "Who is it?"  
  
----  
  
"Harold." Harold replied, from behind the door.  
  
----  
  
'Dad?' Amy mouthed, as her eyes got a little wider.  
  
Rose shrugged her shoulders. "It sounds like it." She whispered.  
  
----  
  
"May I come in?" Harold asked, from the other side of the door.  
  
----  
  
Rose gave her daughter a questioning look.  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"Harold, come in." Rose called back. She waited a moment and then saw the door open, followed by Harold. "Did you need something?"  
  
"I..uhh..I wanted to talk with Amy." Harold replied.  
  
Rose and Amy exchanged looks.  
  
"Alone, if nobody minds." Harold said.  
  
Rose looked at Amy.  
  
Amy shook her head.  
  
"Just yell if you need me." Rose said, as she placed a reassuring hand on Amy's shoulder for a brief moment, then walked out of the room, but not before giving Harold a warning look. She shut the door behind her.  
  
Harold walked over to Amy's bed. "Do you mind if I take a seat?"  
  
Amy shook her head.  
  
Harold sat down. "Look...I..I don't know how to tell you this..But.."  
  
Amy just stared at her Father. _What could he possibly want? To yell at me some more?_ She mentally asked herself.  
  
"I've acted like a jerk. Amy, I'm sorry." Harold finally spit out.  
  
Amy was caught off guard by that one. "Wh..what?" She stuttered.  
  
"I was talking to your Grandmother, today. She made me realize what an ass I've been. Instead of telling you what you've been doing wrong, I should be telling you what you're doing right. I should be there for you. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and I'm here if you need me." Harold apologized.  
  
Amy's mouth slightly hung open. She was too stunned to speak.  
  
"Well..I understand if you don't want to talk to me..So I'll just go." Harold said, as he got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Daddy, wait!" Amy cried out, still with the 4-year-old voice, before she could think about what she really wanted to say.  
  
Harold stopped dead in his tracks. _"Daddy". She hasn't called me that in years!_ He thought, as a few tears came to his eyes and images of 4-year-old Amy filled his mind. He slowly turned around. "Amy?"  
  
"Don't go." Amy choked. She began to cry again.  
  
Harold impulsively ran to her and wrapped his arms tightly around his 'Little Princess'; his 'Baby'. "I'm so sorry, Amy! I really am!"  
  
Amy rocked back and forth in her Father's arms. "I am too, Daddy! I really am! I didn't mean to get pregnant, we were caught in the moment!" She sobbed.  
  
"Shh. Sweetheart, I know. And it's okay. I'm here for you whenever you need me." Harold replied, in a soft tone that he hadn't used with Amy in years.  
  
"I love you, Daddy!" Amy whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Amy." Harold whispered. He hugged his daughter. _My baby is having a baby._ He thought, as a few tears trickled down his face.


	13. A Girls' Day Out

A/N: Everyone, I am so sorry! I have been trying and trying to update, but every time I would try, I would get an error message saying that the server for could not be found. So please don't be furious! Also, as a warning, I won't be able to update until after the 18th of August, because I leave tomorrow for a long awaited vacation. auggy1984: Thanks for reviewing. To be honest, I didn't think you would review that last chapter, because it was pretty Amy based. But thanks. :) Duckygirl: Glad you like my story so much. Thanks for the review! Kursk: Yay, I'm glad you decided to review this chapter. Thanks! I'm sorry for the late post, but I tried to update yesterday, and the site wasn't working. This chapter has some Madison in it, so I hope you all will be happy about that.

**[3.13] _A Girls' Day Out_**

----September 18, 2004----  
  
Madison paced her tiny apartment. She kept a steady eye on the telephone. She desperately wanted to call Ephram and tell him all about their child; their daughter. She walked over to the phone, pulled up a chair, and sat down. "He should know." She said, aloud. She slowly picked up the phone and stared at the buttons. "But maybe his Father's right? What if was to ruin his life?" She asked herself. She put the phone back on the hook. "I don't want to hurt Ephram. I still care about him." She placed her hand over her roughly 7 month pregnant belly. "But should he really be kept in the dark about something as big as having a child?" She picked up the phone and dialed Ephram's phone number, but used a dialing code to block her phone number from Ephram's caller I.D.  
  
----  
  
Ephram was working on a report for school, when he heard his phone ring. "Let the answering machine pick it up." He mumbled to himself. He quickly wrote down another sentence and the phone continued to ring. He glanced over at the phone and saw that the message machine was full and it would either keep ringing until the caller hung up or someone answered it. "Fine, fine, fine. I'm coming." He moaned. Ephram stood up and walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
----  
  
Madison's body tingled as she heard Ephram's voice at the other end of the line. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come. She wanted to just fall into his arms again and tell him everything that she'd been hiding from him and now that he was finally on the other end of the phone line, she couldn't make a sound.  
  
----  
  
"Hello?" Ephram asked, impatiently. He glanced at the caller I.D. _Blocked. It figures. _He thought, dryly.  
  
----  
  
Madison quickly put the phone back on the hook and let out a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding in. "Why can't I tell him?" She bit her lip out of nervous confusion and ended up tasting a few drops of blood. She grabbed a napkin from the counter and dabbed it on her bleeding lip. She got off the chair and wobbled her to her room, took a seat at her bed, and pulled a dusty framed picture out of a drawer. She brushed the picture off with her hands, to reveal her and Ephram at a park. "I'm so sorry, Ephram." Then a few salty tears dripped from her eyes onto the glass, that covered the picture.  
  
----  
  
"Is anyone there?" Ephram asked, as her heard silence on the other end. Then he heard a clicking noise. "Hello?" Suddenly a loud beeping hit his ear drum, signaling that the other line had been hung up. "Great." He said, sarcastically. "That was a wasted three minutes." He hung up the phone and walked back to his report, flopped down on the floor, and began writing again.  
  
----  
  
"Do you know if your gonna have a boy or girl yet?" Delia asked, excitedly. She was sitting in the backseat of Mrs. Abbott's car, with Amy.  
  
Amy shook her head. "Nope. But your brother and I are going in a week or so for a check up and we'll probably find out then."  
  
"What do you want?" Delia asked. She was happy to be out of the 'all boy house'. She loved shopping and she was glad that Mrs. Abbott and Amy had invited her to go shopping for Amy and the baby.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I'll probably be happy with anything." Amy said.  
  
"I hope it's a girl!" Delia replied.  
  
Rose, from the front of the car, laughed. "Why is that, Delia?"  
  
"Because of Ephram. He misses Mom a lot and it would be cool if it could be a girl." Delia explained.  
  
Amy smiled at the 11-year-old. "What was your Mother's name again?"  
  
"Julia. Julia Brown." Delia replied.  
  
Amy slowly nodded her head, as if forming a plan. "Ahh, okay. That sure is a pretty name."  
  
Delia grinned. "Yeah. Dad thought so." She leaned back in her seat. "Thanks again for inviting me."  
  
Amy smiled. "Hey, your gonna be an Aunt. Why shouldn't you be able to help pick out stuff the your niece or nephew."  
  
Delia smirked. "I think I'm gonna be the only kid in my class who is an Aunt."  
  
"Do you want to be an Aunt?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. It sounds like it could be cool, I guess." Delia answered. She eyed Amy's belly. "Umm..can I?"  
  
Amy laughed. "Sure. Here, give me your hand."  
  
Delia held out her hand and Amy took it, then placed it on her steadily growing stomach.  
  
"Has it moved yet?" Delia asked.  
  
"I'm sure it has, but I just haven't felt it." Amy replied.  
  
Rose stopped the car. "We're here!"  
  
Delia pressed the button on her seatbelt and hopped from her seat. She opened the door, then ran around to the other side of the car, and opened the door for Amy.  
  
Amy smiled. "Why, thank you, Delia."  
  
"No problem." Delia said, with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Amy got out of the car and Rose locked th car up, then the 3 headed for the store.  
  
----  
  
"Oh, look at this!" Delia gasped, as she held up a pair of little light yellow booties.  
  
Amy's jaw dropped open. "Oh my gosh! They're soooo tiny and so cute!"  
  
Rose walked over to the 2 girls. "What's all the commotion about, over here?"  
  
Amy and Delia let out a few giggles.  
  
Rose still looked confused.  
  
"Mom! Look what Delia found! They're totally cute!" Amy said, as she pointed to the yellow booties.  
  
Delia handed the booties to Rose. "I think they're really cute!"  
  
Rose smiled and plopped them in the basket, that had been halfway filled within 20 minutes. "Then we're buying them."  
  
Suddenly Amy frowned. "But look how much stuff we have! So far, it's just for the baby and, well, I don't have the money for it."  
  
Delia turned away. "Well, I think I have like ten dollars from chores and some from my birthday that I haven't spent yet. I could use that to get some stuff."  
  
Rose smiled at Delia. _She'll be an amazing Aunt._ She thought. "Delia, it's great that you'd be willing to spend your money like that, but I think I've got it covered. You coming to help us pick out things is a major help in itself."  
  
Delia spun back around and her eyes were bright and sparkling. "Really?"  
  
"Definitely!" Rose assured her. "I mean, if you hadn't came with us, we may have never found the booties!"  
  
"Or cute fuzzy blankets!" Amy pointed out, as she grabbed 2 fuzzy blankets from the basket and held them up.  
  
Delia's smile seemed to grow.  
  
"Hey, what do you say we take a rest and go over to the food court for something to munch on, then we can go get some maternity clothes for Amy?" Rose suggested. She glanced at Amy and then at Delia.  
  
"I..Erm..we sure are hungry." Amy said, as she rubbed her belly.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Hey, do you think the baby likes strawberry smoothies? 'Cause that's my favorite." Delia replied.  
  
"Me too!" Amy replied.  
  
"Then it's settled. A lunch break and then maternity shopping!" Rose said, as she pushed the cart ahead.  
  
"Maternity. Ugh." Amy said, with a roll of her eyes. "I''ll look like a hippo."  
  
Delia rolled her eyes. "Ephram doesn't think so. He thinks you look like a princess. He talks about it all the time!"  
  
Amy smiled and placed her hand on Delia's shoulder. "Did he really say that?"  
  
Delia nodded. "Yep." She cleared her throat. "'She is so pretty! I swear, she could be a princess!'" Delia said, as she tried to imitate Ephram's voice.  
  
Amy laughed.  
  
"I don't think you look like a hippo either." Delia said.  
  
"Thanks, Delia." Amy replied, as they reached the food court.  
  
"You're welcome." Delia replied.  
  
Rose was already in line. "So, what do we want?" She asked. She was the next person to be waited on.  
  
"A strawberry smoothie and a plate of fries." Delia answered.  
  
"Umm...I think I'll have what Delia's having. But can you make my fries super sized and I want a bacon cheeseburger with the works." Amy replied.  
  
"Next." The Cashier asked.  
  
Rose stepped up. "Hi. I'd like three strawberry smoothies, two plates of fries but I want one super sized, a bacon cheeseburger with the works, and a mixed green salad with ranch dressing." Rose ordered.  
  
"Would you like whip cream on the smoothies?" The Cashier asked.  
  
Rose turned to look at Amy and Delia.  
  
"Yeah!" Amy and Delia replied in unison.  
  
Rose turned back to the man. "Yes. In fact...can you put extra whip cream on the smoothies?"  
  
"It'll cost fifteen cents extra. Five cents a smoothie." The Cashier replied.  
  
"That'll be fine." Rose replied.  
  
The Cashier rung up the order and then looked back at Rose. "Eleven-eighty-three."  
  
Rose reached into her purse and pulled out $12, then gave it to the Cashier.  
  
The Cashier put the money into the register and then handed Rose back her change. "Your change is seventeen cents, Ms. Thank you for coming and enjoy your meal. It should be ready in a few minutes."  
  
Rose placed the change in her purse and walked over to Amy and Delia. "Why don't we go take a seat, while we're waiting?"  
  
Amy and Delia agreed. So the 3 walked around until finding a nice table and sat down.  
  
"Have you and Ephram thought of names?" Delia asked.  
  
Amy shook her head. "We've been so busy with everything else, we haven't had time to think of names yet."  
  
Delia nodded. "Oh." They sat in silence for about 5 more minutes and then Rose got up and came back with a tray of their food. "Thank you, Mrs. Abbott." Delia said, as she took her smoothie and plate of fries.  
  
"No problem, sweetie. It was my pleasure." Rose said.  
  
Delia ate a few fries and then took a long drink of her smoothie. Then she looked at Amy. "Amy, are you and Ephram going to get married?"  
  
Amy froze. She hadn't thought about it before and certainly had never talked about it with Ephram.


	14. To Marry Or Not To Marry

A/N: Well, I'm finally back from my vacation, and ready to update! Yay! Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 13 and I'm hoping you'll like this next one as well!

**[3.14] _To Marry Or Not To Marry_**

----September 20, 2004----

"Do you have the answer to problem twenty?" Ephram asked, as he glanced over at Amy's Math sheet.

"Ephram!" Amy grumbled, as she covered her paper with her hands. "You have to do thr work by yourself or you'll never get it!"

"Ugh! You sound like how my Mom used to sound when I'd beg her to give me the answers to my homework." Ephram complained.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Amy asked.

"A good thing, I guess. It means you won't give our kid the answers to their homework." Ephram said, with a little laugh.

"You really loved her a lot, didn't you?" Amy asked, in a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah, I did. Still do. She was...amazing." Ephram said, as he dropped his pencil and shoved his homework aside.

"What did she look like?" Amy asked.

"Beautiful, soft brown hair. Sparkling brown eyes. A lot like Delia and she had a smile that could make a flower bloom!" Ephram said. He rolled over on the floor, placed his hands under his head, and stared at th ceiling. "I miss her a lot."

"I can tell." Amy said. She stroked Ephram's face.

"Sometimes I worry that Delia doesn't have enough memories of Mom." Ephram said.

"I'm sorry." Amy apologized. Then she let out a small sigh. "Speaking of Delia..."

"Yes?" Ephram said, as he rolled over again.

"She brought up a very important issue the other day, when my Mom and I were shopping with her."

"Delia?" Ephram asked.

"Yes."

"Delia?"

"Yes."

"Delia brought up a very important issue about our relationship?" Ephram asked, with a confused laugh.

Amy grabbed a pillow from her bed and whacked Ephram. "Don't be mean to your sister when she isn't here to defend herself!"

"Ow!" Ephram moaned, as he rubbed his arm. "Did you just defend her for her?"

"No. That was for me." Amy replied. She smacked Ephram with the pillow again. "That was for her."

Ephram glared at Amy as he rubbed his arm. "Just because being pregnant makes you grumpy and gives you super strength doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

Amy grinned. "Hey, you helped me get pregnant. So that makes you the perfect candidate for me to take out my super strength rage on." Amy countered.

Ephram wrinkled his nose and tried to think of a good comeback.

"Anyway." Amy continued, going back to her serious face. "She brought up something very important."

"What was it?" Ephram asked.

"Marriage." Amy said, simply.

"What?" Ephram gaped.

"Marriage. M-a-r-r-i-a-g-e. We were taking a lunch break ad she turned to me and said, 'Amy, are you and Ephram going to get married?'" Amy said.

Ephram was silent.

"Well...I realized it hasn't even been discussed. I think it's important, Ephram. I think we need to talk about it."

Ephram slowly nodded. "But are we even ready for that? I mean, we're already going to be parents and that in itself is going to cost a fortune, which we don't have yet. Weddings cost a hell of a lot! Besides, are we even ready for that step?"

"Well...Usually people get married first and then have a baby." Amy countered.

"But we're unusual people." Ephram replied. She sat up and crossed his legs. "What do you think?"

Amy shrugged. "Honestly? I really don't know."

"Maybe we should wait a while?" Ephram suggested.

Amy nodded. "Like, how long?"

"Maybe, until after we gradutate?"

"I kinda agree with you. We'd be more able to handle it." Amy said.

"Ya know what, Amy, can I run to the bathroom for a moment." Ephram said.

Amy shrugged. "Yeah, you know where it is."

Ephram smiled, stood up, and fled the room. He walked through the house until he reached the bathroom and then went inside and locked the door. He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and opened a small zipper open and reached inside. He feeled around for a moment and then pulled something out and wrapped it in his fingers. He took a deep breath and tucked his wallet back in his pocket. He looked in the mirror. "I'm ready." He said, as he stared at his reflection. Then he opened the door and headed back to Amy's room.

"Maybe talking about the subject made him uneasy?" Amy mumbled to herself, as she wrote in the aswer to another Math problem. She glanced at the door and saw Ephram come back. "That was quick."

Ephram didn't reply. He shut the door. "Amy, can you sit on the bed?"

"Why?"

"Just, please?"

Amy shrugged. "Yeah, sure, I guess." She said. She got up, walked to the bed, and sat down.

Ephram took a deep breath and then got down on one knee. He reached out with his left hand and took Amy's right hand.

Amy's eyes became wide, but she couldn't speak.

"Amy Nicole Abbott, I've loved you since the day I met you. You've been the best thing that has ever happened to me and the only reason I'd ever want to stay in Everwood. I love you with every fiber of my being and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child. Amy Abbott, will you marry me?" Ephram asked, as he opened his hand to reveal a sparkling golden ring with a heart shaped diamond. He reached out ahd placed the ring on Amy's ring finger.

Tears of happiness were streaming down Amy's face. "Oh my God! Ephram!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him multiple times.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Ephram asked, after kissing Amy's lips.

"Yes! Oh God yes, Ephram! Of course I'll marry you!" Amy cried.

Ephram smiled. "Then it's settled, we'll be married after we graduate."

"After graduation it is!" Amy said. She kissed Ephram again. "We have to go tell my Mom!"

"Of course!"

"Just one question, where did you get such a beautiful ring?" Amy asked, as she admired her ring.

"It was my Mom's engagement ring. She gave it to me before she died and told me that it was very important to her and she wanted me to have it. She said she wanted me to give it to the woman that I was sure I wanted to live the rest of my life with. Ever since she died, I kept the ring with me, for good luck and to remind me of her. And I figured that now the the perfect time to give it to the woman that I was sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with: you." Ephram replied. He kissed Amy's lips again.

Amy smiled and led him to the door. "Let's go spread the news!" She said, as she opened her door and led them out.


	15. A Diamond Is Forever

A/N: Ooops. My bad. But thanks for telling me Amy's middle name. I went back and edited chapter 14, so it now says "Amy Nicole Abbott". Well, enjoy the next chapter, and thanks for reviewing!

**[3.15] _A Diamond Is Forever_**

----September 20, 2004----

Amy led Ephram into the living room, where Rose and Harold were watching T.V. Amy walked over to the T.V. and turned it off.

"Amy!" Harold grumbled.

"Mom, Dad, Ephram and I have something we want to share with you." Amy said, as she carefully kept her hand with the ring behind her back. She motioned, with her left hand, to Ephram.

Ephram walked over to Amy and put his arm around her shoulders. "Mr. and Mrs. Abbott, we have something very important we'd like to say."

Rose and Harold waited patiently. Rose nodded her head, for the teens to continue.

"Just a few moments ago, Ephram and I had a very important discussion. Then Ephram surprised me with a very important question. He.."

"I asked your daughter, Amy Abbott, to marry me." Ephram announced.

"And I accepted!" Amy gushed, as she held out her hand for her parents to see her engagement ring.

Rose gasped. "Amy! It's...it's beautiful!"

"I know!" Amy cried.

"Where on Earth did you get a ring like that?" Rose asked, as she looked at Ephram.

"It was his Mom's engagement ring!" Amy said.

Ephram nodded. "She told me to give it to the woman I love and was sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with your daughter..Do we have your blessing?"

Rose beamed with joy. "Welcome to the family, Ephram Brown."

"Are you sure you want to commit to this?" Harold asked.

"I'm one-hundred plus percent sure, Mr. Abbott." Ephram replied.

Harold nodded and knew Ephram was saying it with pure honesty. "Welcome aboard."

Amy ran to her parents and hugged them both. "We want to get married after we graduate."

"That's a little less than a year." Rose noted.

"We know. We think we'll be ready by then." Ephram said. He walked over to Rose and gave her a small hug.

Harold looked at Ephram and held out his hand.

Ephram grasped Harold's hand and shook it. He had finally been accepted by the Abbotts.

"We have to go call Bright! And Delia!" Amy exclaimed, as she grabbed Ephram's hand and pulled him out of the room.

Harold looked at his wife. "Do you think they're ready?"

Rose smiled and placed her hand on her husband's knee. "I think they've been ready for a long while now, they just didn't know it."

Bright was flipping through the channels. He had finished his work and was feeling very accomplished at the moment, but he had nothing to do. Suddenly his phone rang and he dropped the controls, walked over to the phone, and picked it up. "Hello?" He waited for a minute and then a smile spread across his face. "Amy?" He listened. "I'm fine. How are you? And Ephram?" He waited for a moment. "Well, that's good. What about Mom and Dad?" He nodded his head as he listened. "And the baby? Do you know if I have a niece of a nephew yet?" He sat down. "That's great and you have to call me when you find out." He grabbed the controls and pressed the 'mute' button. "Oh really? Amazing news, 'eh?"

"Yeah! Bright, you're never gonna believe this! But Delia, Mom, and I went shopping the other day for baby and maternity stuff." Amy began.

Bright smiled. "How is Delia?"

"She's great! A real sweetie and she's excited about becoming an Aunt." Amy said.

"Tell Ephram to tell her I said hey, okay?" Bright asked.

"Sure thing." Amy said. Her heart was pounding. "So, Delia brings up something really important that Ephram and I hadn't even talked about yet, which caught me totally off guard! Well, tonight I brought it up and we talked about it for a while. Then he went to the bathroom and came back and....Oh my God, Bright! Ephram and I are engaged! He gave me his Mom's engagement ring and we want to get married after graduation!" Amy burst out.

Bright nearly dropped the phone. He coughed a few times. "You and Ephram are engaged?" He asked.

"Yeah! Isn't that great?! Oh my gosh, Bright, the ring is beautiful! It's gold and has a heart shaped diamond!" Amy squeeled with delight.

"Amy, are you two sure about this?" Bright asked.

"As sure as I'm pregnant." Amy answered.

"Wow..I mean...wow!" Bright said. He finally let himself smile. "I'm happy for you two, Amy! Congratulations! Is Ephram there right now?"

"Yep. Do you want to talk to him?" Amy asked. She waited a moment and then smiled. She turned to Ephram. "Bright wants to talk with you."

Ephram took the phone. "Bright?" He waited. "Yeah, I'm really sure about this. Of course. Sure, I'll tell her."

"And you better take care of her!" Bright warned. "Or I promise to knock the crap out of you again."

"I swear!" Ephram said. He smiled. "Okay, bye Bright." He hung up and turned to Amy. "He says he loves you and he says he gives us the best of luck." He hugged Amy.

"We should call Delia and your Dad now." Amy said, as she melted into Ephram's arms. She reached around Ephram, grabbed the phone, and dialed Ephram's home number. She waited a few moments while the phone rang.

"Hello?" Delia said, as she picked up the kitchen phone. "Oh, hey Amy! What's up?" She paused. "Umm, okay. I'll put you on speaker phone and I'll be right back with Dad." She pushed the 'speaker' button and then set the phone back down. "Dad!" She yelled, as she ran to her Dad's room. She knocked on the door. "Dad?"

Andy set down a medical file that he was reading. "Yes, Delia?" He asked.

"Amy is on the phone, on speaker, in the kitchen. She says that she and Ephram ahve something to tell us." Delia informed her Father.

Andy got off his bed and opened his door. "Okay. Well, let's go find out."

"Maybe they found out if they're having a boy or girl?" Delia suggested, as she walked her Father into the kitchen. "We're back!" She announced.

Amy gazed into Ephram's eyes. 'Ready?' She mouthed.

'Yes.' Ephram mouthed back.

'On three.' Amy mouthed back. She held up her fingers and when she put up a third finger, they made their announcement.

"We're engaged!" Amy and Ephram said at the same time.

Delia's mouth dropped open. "Really?!" She gasped.

"Really!" Amy replied.

"You're gonna be my sister-in-law? That is so cool!" Delia gaped, as she danced around the room.

Andy looked less impressed. "When did this happen?"

"A little while ago." Amy replied.

"And where did you get a ring? Wait, you did give her a ring, right?" Andy asked.

"It was Mom's engagement ring. She gave it to me and told me to give it to the woman that I love and wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Ephram said, defensively.

Andy didn't know what to say. "Ephram, you know that they say diamonds are forever, right?"

"I know. Diamonds are forever, just like mine and Amy's relationship is." Ephram replied.


	16. What's Up, Doc

A/N: lol Ahh, I just love reading everyone's reviews. Thanks! Runer: I PROMISE I won't forget Madison! And I'm sorry that you thought the last line was corney, but thanks for your opinion. ;) kursk: Cool. I'm glad you liked Andy's last comment. Thanks for your thoughts! :)

**[3.16] _What's Up, Doc_**

----October 2, 2004----

Andy, Harold, Rose, Ephram, Amy, and Delia were quietly sitting in the waiting room of the Denver hospital. Amy suqeezed Ephram's hand.

"I really hope it's a girl!" Delia said, again.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough, won't we?" Ephram replied. His heart was pounding. He was going to find out if he was going to have a daughter or son today. He stole a glance at his fiance, who he knew was equally excited, by how tight she squeezed his hand; today he thought his hand would be bruised for the next week. _Just wait until she goes into labor._ He thought, as a tingle of fear rang through him. _She'll break all the bones in my hand and then go for the other one._

"Amy Abbott?" A Nurse said, as she stepped out of the back room.

Amy and Ephram stood up. "Here." Amy announced, as she pulled Ephram into the back room.

The Nurse closed the door. "How are you feeling today, Ms. Abbott?"

Amy smiled. "Pregnant."

"Ahh, yes. You need not say anymore." The Nurse smiled. "I have three kids myself."

Amy patted her stomach. "My fi..." She stopped herself and squeezed Ephram's hand again. "Our first."

"I see." The Nurse said. She led Amy and Ephram down the hall to a vacant room. "This is the room and Dr. Robertson should be here soon." She scribbled a few things down on a chart and then left the room.

"I'm so glad we have a female doctor." Amy said.

"Why's that?" Ephram asked.

"I dunno. I just feel more comfortable that way." Amy replied, with a shrug of her shoulders. "So, what do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want? I want our baby to be healthy." Ephram replied.

"No, no, no! I mean, do you want a boy or girl?" Amy asked. She rubbed her belly.

"I don't care. As long as she or he is healthy." Ephram replied.

"I think that once we find out, we should start discussing names. Don't you? I mean, it's something we haven't even begun to talk about!" Amy said.

Ephram nodded. "I guess, that will be part of the 'fun part'."

Amy rolled her eyes. "No, silly! The fun part is shopping for baby clothes!"

"I thought you already did that? With your Mom and Delia?"

"No! We shopped for maternity clothes and baby supplies and some baby clothes, but only stuff that could be for girls or boys! Once we find out the gender of the baby, we can go pick out the really cute stuff!" Amy exclaimed.

"What do you want?"

"Like you said, a healthy baby. But...well, I guess a girl would be fun to shop for, you know." Amy said.

Ephram laughed. "If we have a girl, I'm going to have to work my ass off just to pay for clothes! And oh God, just think of her teen years!"

"And I'll be threatening guys with hand grenades." Amy replied.

"But if we had a boy..." Ephram said.

"We might have some trouble." Amy finished. "Let's hope he doesn't get your temper."

"My temper?" Ephram blurted out.

"Hello? Have you heard you and your Father fight?" Amy pointed out.

"Ugh..fine. But let's hope he doesn't turn out like his Uncle Bright. We don't need him punching people's lights out." Ephram reasoned.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, let's keep him away from Bright."

"And no eating peanut butter sandwhiches dipped in melted butter." Ephram warned.

Amy wrinkled her nose. "What?"

Before Ephram could explain, the door opened and a tall woman with dark red hair walked in. "Hello. I'm Dr. Rhonda Robertson. You must be Amy Abbott?" Dr. Robertson said, as she pointed to Amy.

Amy got up and shook Dr. Robertson's hand. "Yes. And this is my fiance, Ephram Brown."

Dr. Robertson smiled at Ephram. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Brown."

"Likewise." Ephram replied.

"Amy, why don't you just lay down here and we'll hook up the ultrasound machine." Dr. Robertson said, as she pointed to the little bed.

Ephram helped Amy onto the bed and helped her lay down.

Dr. Robertson plugged in the ultrasound machine and got it to start 'warming up'.

Amy lifted part of her shirt, to reveal her big 5 month pregnant tummy.

"Now, I'm just going to put some of this jell on your stomach, Amy. Don't worry, it may seem cold, but it is perfectly all right." Dr. Robertson said, as she squirted a blob of clearish jell onto Amy's belly.

Amy cringed and felt goosebumps form on her body. "You weren't kidding when you said cold."

Ephram took Amy's hand. "Any better?"

"Ummm...." Amy said, as she paused for effect.

Ephram rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I'll get you back."

"You wish." Amy retorted.

"Now I'm just going to put these on your stomach and rub the jell around and we'll begin to see a picture of your child." Dr. Robertson said, as she placed 2 metal looking things on Amy's stomach.

Amy cringed again. "Very cold!" She announced.

"I'm sorry about that." Dr. Robertson said, in an apologetic tone. She moved the insterments around for a few moments, as Amy and Ephram stared intently at the screen.

Amy squeezed Ephram's hand. "Oh my gosh! Look!" Amy cried, as she pointed to the screen with her free hand. "I see movement!"

Dr. Robertson smiled. "That's your baby." She pointed near the top of the screen. "There is the head." She moved her hand around the screen. "We only see a profile, from this view. But there is an eye, the nose, an ear, both arms, and legs." She said, as she pointed to each part of the baby. She glanced back at the young couple. "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes!" Amy and Ephram instantly replied. They held each other's hand tightly.

Dr. Robertson smiled. This was always her favorite part of the job. "Well congratulations. You have a very healthy baby...."


	17. It's A Baby

A/N: Oh my Goddess! I'm like the worst person ever! I'm SO sorry to everyone for the long wait, but these first 2 weeks of school have been hell! I haven't had time for anything! This chapter isn't super long, so I'm giving you 2 chapters. Cap'n Keira Sparrow: lol Thanks for the review. Yep, you and a lot of other people thought the cliff hanger was pretty evil too. Ava: Guess you'll have to read and find out. ;) Hope you like this chapter! muse-of-the-fairies: Sorry. I guess I just love writing suspense. colorado2: hehe! I guess you'll have to read to know if I do or not! EA354: Hmm....I have some ideas forming. But just keep reading and you'll see how this thing turns out. Thanks for the review! Chrios: Ha. I liked the bone crunching hand thing too. Duckygirl: I'm so happy that you like my story and very greatful that you reviewed to say so. Thanks! kursk: Girl, boy, girl, boy.....Ahh, the suspense. And I'm glad you liked the transition. Jess: Oh! Hang in there! I just have two more reviews to answer! auggy1984: Hey, I'm really glad you're still reading my story. I promise that Madison will be around in due time. ocobssessed78: Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. ;) Thanks for the review. EverEAWood: I'm sorry for keeping ya waiting! YellyBelly: Aww! Thanks! And there will be more Ephram and Amyness to come. ;) justme2005: lol It's just how my mind works..Sorry! gqfan4life11: Thanks for the review! Hopefully you'll continue to like the story! Well, now that you're ready to smack me for all that writing, onto the story!

**3.17 _It's A Baby_**

----October 2, 2004----

"And here is your child's first picture." Dr. Robertson said, as she held out a picture to both Amy and Ephram.

"Thank you!" Amy and Ephram replied, each taking a photo.

"Well, I have a few more rounds. Leave when you're ready." Dr. Robertson said, as she walked out of the room.

"This is so great! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Amy gushed, as she stared at the black and white picture of her first unborn child.

"Then you're Mom will want to go shopping!" Ephram said.

"And Delia! She's so excited about the baby!" Amy said. She motioned to the door. "Come on, Ephram. We have to go spread the news."

Ephram and Amy walked down the hall and back into the waiting room. Everyone was waiting anxiously.

"They're back!" Delia announced, as she bounced from her seat.

Rose was beaming with joy. "Well?"

Even Harold and Andy looked intrigued.

Amy and Ephram took hands, again. It was a very comforting thing for them both to do. "Well....I think you'll all be very happy to know that...."

Before they could finish, Harold's cell phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

----

"Hey Dad! Have you gotten the news about the baby yet?" Bright asked. He was pacing his dorm room.

----

"Actually, they were just about to tell us. They just walked into the room and my cell rang just as they were about to make the announcement." Harold said. He put major emphasis on the word 'just'.

"Who is it?" Amy asked.

Harold covered the mouth piece. "It's Bright. He wanted to know about the baby."

"Oh! Well hold up the phone so he can hear what we have to say!" Amy said, happily.

Harold uncovered the mouth piece. "Bright? Hey, Amy wants me to hold up the phoen so you can hear when they announce it." He waited a moment. "Okay, I'm holding it up now." He said, then he held up the phone.

"Hey Bright, can you hear me?" Ephram asked, a little loudly.

----

"Yeah Man, loud and clear!" Bright called back.

----

"Well, as we were starting to say." Amy said.

"We have a very healthy baby on our hands." Ephram replied.

"Which should be due about February second, two-thousand-five." Amy said.

----

"Just get to the good part!" Bright called out.

----

"I think you'll all be happy to know, we'll be expecting a healthy baby girl!" Amy and Ephram announced.


	18. Congratulations

A/N: Like I said in my other fic (a "Charmed" fic), it took a few minutes to put up this second chapter, 'cause I'm trying to update 2 stories at once.

**3.18 Congratulations**

----October 2, 2004----

"Yes!" Delia exclaimed, very loudly.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Rose gushed, as she got up and gave the teens a hug.

----

"Right on!" Bright yelled, through the phone.

----

"Congratulations." Harold replied.

Andy gave a silent nod.

"We have a lot of shopping trips ahead of us!" Rose said, as she clasped her hands together.

"Just think of all the cute little dresses and shoes and bows and...." Amy began.

"Just make sure you get a variety of colors, not just pink." Ephram said, with a wink.

"Fine. We'll make sure to get a few white things too." Amy smirked.

Ephram laughed. "Then I guess I'll have to come with you."

"No!" Rose, Amy, and Delia exclaimed at the same time.

"Besides, you'd crack under the pressure." Delia replied.

Rose pointed to Delia. "She's right you know. As with giving brith, men just aren't built for it."

That comment sent Amy and Delia into hysterical laughter.

----

"Hello?" Bright called.

----

Harold put the phone to his ear. "Bright?"

----

"I gotta go, Dad. I just wanted to hear the news. I have to be at my next class in three minutes. Tell Mom and Amy I love them. Bye!" Bright said.

----

"Sure. Bye son." Harold said, then he clicked the 'end' button and put the phone back in his pocket.

"What did Bright say?" Amy asked.

"He said to tell you and your Mother that he loves you both." Harold replied.

Amy smiled.

Rose looked at her watch. "It's only five-fifteen. We have a few shopping hours left. What do you say, Amy and Delia?"

Amy nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, that'd be so much fun!" Delia exclaimed. She turned to Andy. "Dad, would it be okay if I went with Mrs. Abbott and Amy, to go baby shopping?"

Andy patted his daughter on the back. "Of course." He looked at Rose. "What time will she be back?"

"No later than nine-thirty." Rose replied.

Delia hugged her Father. "Thanks, Dad!" She said, then she walked over to Rose and Amy.

"We'll take my car." Amy said. She waved to the guys. "Bye!"

Ephram blew a kiss at Amy. "Bye and be careful!"

"I will!" Amy called, as the 3 disappeared through the hospital doors.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, between the 3 guys. "Well, I have some things at the clinic to do." Harold finally spoke up.

"And I have homework." Ephram quickly replied.

"You know what, do you mind if we just share a ride down to the clinic?" Andy asked, as he stood up. "I think I have some things there to take care of."

"Yeah, sure." Harold said.

"I'll see you at home." Ephram said, as he fled the hospital.

Harold stood up and left with Andy.


	19. Names Define Us

A/N: Again I apologize for the late update. I've been swamped and I recently got a new computer, so it has taken me a while to transfer everything from the old one to the new one, including my fics. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, once again. I can't believe how far this story has come. Now there are only 4 more chapters left (including this one)! Thanks so much for your support! Runer: Hmm....Maybe I'll add that in there some time. Thanks for the suggestion. ;) kursk: lol You really don't want her there, do ya? Don't worry, things will work out for Ephram and Amy. :)

**3.19 _Names Define Us_**

----October 10, 2004----

"Okay. Read me off the names that you've selected." Amy said. She was sitting in her room, with Ephram. They usually hung out at her house. They'd been making separate lists of names for the last 3 hours and were both ready to compare now.

"Why do I have to go first?" Ephram complained.

"Because I'm the pregnant one and that gives me the right to tell you what to do." Amy said, simply.

"How so?" Ephram asked.

"Because you don't have to go through the pain of having this baby, I do. So I have the right to tell you what to do." Amy explained.

Ephram threw up his hands. "Okay, okay! You win!"

"As always." Amy smirked.

"Hey! Not always!" Ephram retorted.

"Name one time."

"Well there was the..and the..umm...and.." Ephram stuttered.

"Just like I thought." Amy said. She poked Ephram in the shoulder. "Start reading." She snapped her fingers. "Spit spot."

"Okay Mary Poppins! Just hold your merry-go-round horses." Ephram said, with a laugh. He grabbed his paper. "Okay. I have the following: 'Julia', 'Amy', 'Rose', 'Elise', 'Epiphany', 'Grace', 'Angel', and 'Scarlet'."

Amy raised her eyebrows. "'Epiphany'?"

"Well I figured..you know 'Ephram' and 'Epiphany'...Ya know?" Ephram tried. Then he shrugged. "Okay, okay. No good. Goodbye 'Epiphany'." He said, as he crossed 'Ephiphany' off the paper. "Now your turn."

"Okay, I have: 'Julia', 'Rose', 'Delia', 'Edna', 'Clarissa', 'Faith', and 'Hope'." Amy said.

This time Ephram raised his eyebrows. "'Delia', 'Clarissa', 'Faith', and 'Hope'?" He asked.

"What's wrong with those?" Amy questioned. "At least they aren't anything like 'Epiphany'!"

"First off, 'Delia' is my sister's name! 'Clarissa', well I just have no idea where you got that. 'Faith' and 'Hope'....have you been watching 'Touched By An Angel' again?" Ephram said.

"Your sister is great, so I don't see what is wrong with 'Delia'! And I've always liked 'Clarissa', I don't know. Its just, when I was little I used to watch 'Clarissa Explains It All' and I just loved the name. And no, I have not been watching 'Touched By An Angel'. I just, I dunno, had a impluse and put them down." Amy reasoned.

Ephram shook his head. "Okay. Well, should we get the finalists?"

"Okay." Amy said. She scribbled names down on another piece of paper. "The finalists are....Drum roll please!"

Ephram made a little drumming sound on the floor, with his hands.

"'Julia', 'Rose', and 'Amy'." Amy announced.

"And don't forget 'Delia'." Ephram said.

"I thought only I had 'Delia'?" Amy asked.

"And only I had 'Amy'." Ephram countered.

"Fair enough." Amy said, as she wrote down 'Delia'.

"By the way...." Ephram began.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I just won one." Ephram smirked.

Amy threw a pillow at Ephram, which hit him dead on. "I still beat you by like a bazillion."

"So? I still won!" Ephram said, as he blocked another pillow. He jumped up from his spot on the floor and sat down on the bed, next to Amy. He stroked her face. "I love you."

Amy grinned. "I love you too." She grabbed Ephram and pulled him down, so they were both laying on the bed, then she layed her head on his chest. Then her eyes got wide. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped.

"What?" Ephram asked, suddenly concerned.

Amy grabbed Ephram's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Do you feel that?"

"She moved." Ephram beamed, with joy.

"Our daughter moved!" Amy whispered, as she and her fiance layed on her bed and just felt their daughter move.


	20. Mother Amy

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I promise that Madison will be making her big appearance in just a few chapters! Also, just so everyone understand, I didn't choose Amy's costume because I'm religious. Because I'm not, in fact, I have some serious issues with Christianity. No offence to any of my readers who may be Christian. I just chose this costume because it goes along with Amy being pregnant and all.

**3.20 _Mother Amy_**

----October 31, 2004----  
  
"Look Ephram, it's almost dark!" Delia announced, as she pointed out the window. She couldn't wait to go trick-or-treating. Halloween was one of her favorite holidays because she got candy and she could dress up. "Come on, what are you gonna be?"  
  
"You'll see." Ephram said. He turned to go to his room, when he spotted Amy walking down the hallway. "Amy...You look beautiful!" He paused. "What are you?"  
  
Amy placed her hand over her almost 6 month pregnant belly. "Can't you tell?"  
  
Delia raised her hand. "I know, I know!"  
  
"A woman from the old days?" Ephram asked.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes. "No, silly! I'm Mother Mary!"  
  
"Oh! That's right, I knew that! I was just joking with ya!" Ephram tried to cover.  
  
"Whatever!" Delia said, with a roll of her brown eyes. She adjusted her golden halo and then grabbed a set of fake angel wings and put them on.  
  
"You look beautiful, Delia!" Amy commented.  
  
"Too bad the angels are crying right now." Ephram joked.  
  
Delia reached over and smacked Ephram on the arm.  
  
Ephram glared at his little sister and reached over to slap her back.  
  
Amy walked over and grabbed Ephram's hand. "Better not mess with the angels. They'll gang up on you." Amy warned.  
  
Ephram made a pouty face.  
  
Amy kissed him on the cheek. "You know, you look really cute when you pout."  
  
Ephram kissed Amy back. "Thanks."  
  
"Go get changed. We have a long night ahead of us!"  
  
Ephram nodded and hurried off to his room.  
  
"So, where do we go first?" Amy asked, as she turned to Delia.  
  
"Let's stop by your Grandma's house first." Delia suggested.  
  
Amy winked. "They give out really big candy bars and so do the people that live up there! Smart choice!"  
  
Andy walked into the room. He was dressed in a white lab coat and had a headband on his head, that made it look like a knife was going through his head. "Who wants a shot?" He asked, in a crazy voice, as he held up a fake needle.  
  
"Oh! Nice outfit, Dr. Brown. A mad doctor?" Amy asked.  
  
Andy nodded. "I hope you don't mind, but Nina and Sam are coming with us. They should be over any mi..." He was cut off by the doorbell. He walked over to the door and opened it to find Nina and Sam. "Hey Nina, hey Sam. We're just waiting on Ephram and he shouldn't be too much longer."  
  
"Oh, that's fine." Nina said, as she led Sam into the house. "Nice outfit, Andy."  
  
"Thanks. Yours isn't too bad yourself." Andy replied.  
  
Nina was dressed as Morticia Adams and Sam was dressed as a G.I. Joe.  
  
"Ready!" Ephram announced, as he walked into the room. He was dressed as werewolf.  
  
"Hey look everyone, Ephram's a puppy for Halloween!" Delia announced.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Delia!" Ephram growled, as he lunged at his little sister.  
  
Amy shook her finger at Ephram. "Bad werewolf! Bad! You have to sleep outside tonight!"  
  
That comment sent another burst of laughter through the room, except for Ephram.  
  
"Ugh..Why did you have to befriend my sister?" Ephram moaned.  
  
Amy grinned. "Hey, maybe our daughter will be like Delia, here!"  
  
"Don't jinx her!" Ephram gasped. He walked over to Amy and took off his mask and leaned down to Amy's stomach. "Your Mother didn't mean it sweetheart, really, she didn't!"  
  
Amy whacked Ephram on the head. "Put the mask back on. You're scaring the baby."  
  
Ephram glared at his fiance and put his mask back on. "And for the record, I put it on because I wanted to, not because you said so."  
  
"Sure ya did." Amy replied, sarcastically.  
  
"I think it's time to go!" Andy said. He opened the door. "Where to first?"  
  
"I think Delia wanted to go over by my Grandparents' house." Amy said.  
  
"Amy says they have good candy." Delia added.  
  
"Is that okay with you, Sam?" Andy asked.  
  
Sam shrugged. "As long as they have good candy."  
  
"Then all is settled. Let's go!" Andy said, as he walked out the door, followed by everyone else.  
  
----4 Hours Later----  
  
"My feet are killing me!" Delia moaned.  
  
"My stomach hurts." Sam complained. He rubbed his stomach.  
  
"I told you not to each so much candy." Nina scolded her son.  
  
"Should we call it a night?" Andy asked.  
  
"Yeah.." Delia and Sam moaned.  
  
Ephram scooped his sister into his arms. "Come on, I think the car's that way." He said, as he turned and walked the other way.  
  
----10 Minutes Later----  
  
"Is everyone buckled in?" Andy asked.  
  
Sam swayed back and forth in the back seat.  
  
"Yep." Amy called.  
  
Suddenly Sam lurched forward and vomited all over.  
  
"Oh gross!" Delia cried, as she covered her mouth and opened the door that she was sitting by. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"  
  
Amy closed her eyes and opened the door she was sitting by too, hoping she wouldn't be sick.  
  
Unfortunately for Ephram, he was stuck between Amy and Sam. "Oh..Dad!"  
  
Nina gave Andy an apologetic look at Andy. "Oh God! I'm so sorry Andy!"  
  
Andy shook his head and patted Nina's shoulder. "No need. I've lost track of how many times that happened when Ephram and Delia were really little." He got out of the car. "Let's just get this cleaned up."


	21. Near Hit And Broke

A/N: This chapter is kind of a shortie. (Only 2 chapters left, including this one!) hand3: Glad you liked the last chapter and thanks for reviewing. :) auggy1984: You've been so great! Special thanks to you for waiting for Madison to appear and reviewing anyway. Madison will make her appearance next chapter and as soon as I've got the last chapter of this story finished, I'll be posting the sequel, which will have a lot more Madison (especially in the first few chapters). Doves30: Thanks for reviewing and I hope this update was fast enough for ya. ;) Bchgrl04: Thanks for reading and I'm very happy to know that you think this is a great story! It means a lot! muse-of-the-fairies: I'm glad to hear that! Thanks for leaving a comment/review! kursk: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. It's too bad I couldn't have posted it closer to Halloween, but it would have taken too long. Thanks for reviewing and I'm looking forward to the wedding as well. ;)

**3.21 _Near Hit And Broke_  
**

----November 5, 2004----  
  
Amy leaned back in the passenger seat and placed her hands over her very large belly. "Are you sure you wanna drive? You look pretty tired."  
  
"I'm fine, I swear." Ephram promised, as he started the car and pulled out onto the road. "Are you okay?" He asked his fiance, who was now just barely over 6 months pregnant.  
  
"Yep. Just tired and sore." Amy replied, as her eyes fluttered open and closed. It had been a long week and she was very tired on this chilly Friday night.  
  
Ephram stopped at a red light. "Are you scared?" He suddenly asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Amy mumbled.  
  
"About the baby?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Ephram, of course it scares me. Everything scares me! Especially giving birth. I'm so glad I don't have to do it for another few months or so." Amy replied.  
  
Ephram drove through the intersection and down a quiet road.  
  
"What about you?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm terrified." Ephram replied. "But I know that I love you and that I love our daughter and I won't let anything happen to either one of you." He glanced at Amy.  
  
Amy sat up. "I love you too." Suddenly her eyes shifted and she gasped. "Ephram, look out!" She screamed, as she saw a car swerve into their lane and head right for them.  
  
Ephram's eyes instantly went back to the road and he began to turn the wheel as far as he could to the other side, to avoid the car. His car made a screeching noise as the tires skid to the other lane of the road and in the blink of an eye, the swerving car passed them, barely. His heart was pounding like crazy as he slowed the car down and then pulled back into the right lane. He took a few deep breaths and then pulled to the side of the road. "Amy, are you okay?"  
  
"I..I..." Amy stuttered. She looked down at the seat to find a puddle of clear liquid on the floor of the car and the seat. "I think my water just broke!"


	22. Labor Of Love

A/N: Wow! The last chapter! Thank you to everyone who has supported this story and I hope this is good for ya'll! I'll be posting the sequel in a bit. Enjoy! BTW, if I haven't mentioned this already, I don't know what color eyes Amy has, so for the purpose of my story, they are green.

**3.22 _Labor Of Love  
_**

----November 5, 2004----  
  
The Paramedics wheeled a screaming and gasping Amy into the Denver hospital. "We've got an early labor, she's only six months, but a near crash caused her water to break!" A male Paramedic said, to one of the doctors in the hospital.  
  
The doctor, a female, joined the Paramedic. "Has her family been notified?"  
  
"Yes." Ephram, who was also with the Paramedics, replied.  
  
"And who are you?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Ephram Brown. I'm the Father of her child." Ephram replied.  
  
"Dr. Lisa Aimsley." The doctor replied, as Amy was wheeled into the delivery room. "And what's her name?"  
  
"Amy Abbott." Ephram replied.  
  
"Dr. Harold Abbott's daughter?" Dr. Aimsley asked, almost surprised.  
  
"Yes." Ephram said.  
  
"Look, you need to go put on a gown and gloves and meet me back here." Dr. Aimsley said. She grabbed a gown and pair of gloves from the room and handed it to Ephram.  
  
Ephram took the gown and gloves, then left the room. He quickly slipped on the items and then rushed back into the room.

"Ephram Brown!" Amy screamed, at the top of her lungs. "I'm going to kill you for doing this to me!" She raged. Her face was red and sweat poured from her forhead. "Get your ass over here right now!"  
  
Ephram ran to Amy's side. "I'm right here!"  
  
Amy grabbed Ephram's hand and squeezed, until her fist looked white. "Aghhhhh!" She wailed. Her face squinted in pain.  
  
"It should just be a few more hours from now." Dr. Aimsley assured Amy.  
  
"A few more...Agghhhhhh!" Amy screamed and gripped Ephram's hand again. "Hours?!" She roared. "Ephram Brown, you're never going to...Ahhhh!"  
  
Ephram winced and thought his hand was going to disintegrate in Amy's hand.  
  
"...sleep with me again! Ahhh! Let alo..aahhhhhhhhhh! Alone sleep in the same state as.....agghhhh!" Amy cried out. Her face became scarlet red. "..me again!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
----  
  
Rose rushed through the doors of the hospital and ran to the front desk. "Where's Amy Abbott?!"  
  
"And you are?" The Receptionist asked.  
  
"Her Mother." Rose said.  
  
"She in the delivery room, Mrs. Abbott." The Receptionist said, after looking at a chart.  
  
"The delivery room?! What, she's only six months pregnant!" Rose gasped.  
  
"Amy was nearly in a car crash. The stress caused her to go into early labor." The Receptionist said, patiently.  
  
"Will she be okay? What's going on?" Rose asked, urgently.  
  
"Please take a seat, Mrs. Abbott. The doctor will be out soon and she can give you the information you need. What I've told you already is all I know." The Receptionist replied.  
  
Harold walked up behind Rose and then Andy came by in with Delia.  
  
Rose turned around and ushered Andy, Harold, and Delia to the waiting room and explained the situation.  
  
"I hope the baby's all right!" Delia said. She sat down next to her Father. "I'm scared, Daddy."  
  
Andy hugged her. "I'm sure everything will be okay." He whispered.  
  
----  
  
Another ear piercing scream ran through the delivery room and Amy dug her nails into Ephram's hand.  
  
----4 Hours Later----  
  
"Okay Amy, it's time to start pushing!" Dr. Aimsley said.  
  
Amy had a vice grip on Ephram's hand.  
  
"Come on, Amy. I know you can do this." Ephram tried to soothe.  
  
"You wouldn't be saying that if....Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You were me!" Amy screamed. She gave a bug push.  
  
"Good job, Amy! Now keep going!" Dr. Aimsley said.  
  
----2 Hours Later----  
  
"Just one more push, Amy! I know you can do it!" Dr. Aimsley said.  
  
Ephram put his arm around Amy. "Come on, it will all be over in just one more push!"  
  
Tears dripped down Amy's face. "I can't!" She cried.  
  
"You can! I know you can!" Ephram said, with certainty in his voice. "Just take a deep breath."  
  
Amy closed her eyes and breathed in, then gave one more push. "Agghhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed. Then there was a silence in the room, that was finally broken by the scream of a newborn baby.  
  
"Amy! You did it, I knew you could!" Ephram said.  
  
Amy wiped the tears from her eyes. "Where's my baby girl?" She asked, through ragged breaths.  
  
Dr. Aimsley walked over to Amy and placed a very tuny baby in her arms, that was wrapped in a pink blanket. "You have two minutes. But then we need to get her into an incubator. After all, she is roughly three months early." She motioned to the rest of the doctors. "Let's clear out and give the new parents some time alone." She left, followed by everyone else except Amy and Ephram.  
  
Ephram gazed into his new daughter's eyes. "They're green, just like yours." He whispered, to Amy.  
  
"But she has your dark brown hair." Amy whispered.  
  
Ephram shook his head, as he admired his daughter. "No...She has my Mother's dark brown hair."  
  
There was a knock at the door and then a Nurse entered. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but have you decided on a name?" She held up the birth certificate.  
  
Amy and Ephram glanced at each other and then turnbed back to the Nurse. "Julia Rose Brown." They said in unison.  
  
The Nurse wrote down the name and then set the birth certificate on the counter. "I'll return in a few minutes to pick it up, after you've both signed it." She then left.  
  
"She's beautiful." Amy whispered.  
  
"Of course..." Ephram muttered. He picked his daughter from Amy's arms. "Welcome to the family, Julia Rose."  
  
"Yes, welcome, Julia Rose." Amy repeated, as she gazed up at her new daughter and fiance.**_  
  
_**----  
  
Ephram walked into the waiting room and Rose and Delia bounced out of their seats.  
  
"What happened?!" Rose and a very sleepy Delia asked.  
  
Ephram smiled. "It took over five hours, but I'd like you to welcome a new member to both our families. Amy and my daughter, who we decided to name Julia Rose Brown. Julia after my Mother and Rose after Mrs. Abbott. She's beautiful. She has Amy's green eyes and my Mother's dark brown hair." Ephram informed.  
  
"Oh! When can we see her?!" Delia asked, then yawned from lack of sleep.  
  
"She's about three months early, Delia. She had to be in an incubator right now. So if will be a while before you can see her." Ephram said.  
  
"Can we see Amy?" Delia asked, followed by another yawn.  
  
"Yeah. She's in her room right now." Ephram said. "I'll lead the way."  
  
But before Ephram could go anywhere, Rose walked over and hugged him tightly. "Congratulations, Ephram!"  
  
Ephram hugged Rose. "Thanks, Mrs. Abbott." After he'd freed himself from Rose, he'd led everyone to Amy's room. "Amy, you have visitors." He said, as he poked his head in.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Amy exclaimed, as her parents rushed into the room to see her.  
  
"Hi Amy!" Delia said, as she rushed into the room too.  
  
"Hey Delia!" Amy said, as she opened her arms to hug the people.  
  
Andy stopped by Ephram, before going inside. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Congratulations, son." He said. There was a moment of silence and then he followed everyone else into Amy's room.  
  
Ephram hung by the door for a few more minutes and then decided he needed something to drink. "Hey, I'm going to go get something to drink. I'll be back in a few." Ephram said.  
  
"Don't be too long." Amy called.  
  
Ephram nodded and hurried down the hall and around the corner to the cafeteria. He got himself a large cup of hot coffee and added 2 creams and 3 sugar cubes. He stirred it around and then headed back towards his room, but on his way he saw the sign that pointed to the Nursery. "Hmm." He muttered, as he turned and followed the signs until he came to the Nursery. He hung by the opposite wall and took a long sip of his coffee, then he glanced back at the Nursery window. He smiled as he looked at all the babies that were wrapped in pink and blue blankets. Then he took a few steps closer to the window and then examined the people who were looking into the window as well. Suddenly he gasped. He saw the back of a tall, thin woman, with long blonde hair. "Ma..Madison?!" He stuttered.  
  
The woman spun around and sure enough, it was none other than Madison Kellner. "Ephram?!" She gasped. She was wearing a hospital gown.  
  
"What happened to you? Why are you here? Is something wrong?" Ephram asked. He walked right over to Madison. "I haven't seen you in so long!"  
  
Madison could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Madison, what's wrong?" Ephram asked, already concerned. "You know you can tell me anything!"  
  
"Ephram, I know I was told not to do this, but I can't keep this away from you anymore. Not when your standing right here in front of me!" Madison cried.  
  
Ephram took Madison's hand. "What's wrong?"  
  
Madison looked into Ephram's eyes. "Do you remember when you and I were together?"  
  
Ephram nodded. "How could I ever forget?"  
  
"Do you remember when we slept together?"  
  
Again, Ephram nodded.  
  
Madison's heart began to pound and her lips began to tremble. "Ephram...There is something very important I have to tell you. I don't want to ruin your life, but you deserve to know. Ephram, a few months after we broke up, I found out I was late. I missed my period, three times. I finally went to your Father and explained the situation....I took three pregnancy tests and they all came out positive; Ephram, I was pregnant with your child....our child! I wanted to tell you, but your Father said he would. Then he decided not to and forbid me to tell you either. I was devastated, but he promised to help with the child as long as I didn't tell you. I told him it was a mistake, but he said to let it be his mistake and not yours. Three days ago I gave birth to that child. On November second, two-thousand-four. She weighed seven and a half pounds. I named her Kellner Delia Brown and she is right over there. Second from the right, on the third row." Madison said, as she pointed to her and Ephram's daughter. "I call her Kelly."


End file.
